The Mob Boss
by Pixi9
Summary: AU:Oliver Queen is the mob boss of Starling City. He kills without remorse and is scared of no one. His name creates panic and he relishes the power. Felicity Smoak is an IT expert;she is hard working and sweet. Oliver always gets what he wants and he wants her. They are poles apart but as it is said; opposites do attract. After all everything seems fair in love and the mob world.
1. Chapter 1

The Mob Boss- Chapter 1 ©Pixi

 _ ***A/N: Hello everyone: my lovely readers and all new readers. As I mentioned in the last chapter posted in "My Insufferable Boss"- which to those who don't know, is my story posted on Fanfiction, I will be posting a new story called "The Mob Boss". I even posted a blurb in the last chapter for you guys to have an idea of what I plan on writing. I am really excited about it.**_

 _ **This story is a little different from my previous two as I spent more time researching on the main topics. P.S: I am pretty sure that I know the mafia world a lot LOL.**_

 _ **Anyway I really hope that you enjoy this new story. Please leave a review; I ABSOLUTELY LOVE reading them. Enough rambling! Have a great read!**_

 _ **Oh Happy New Year btw! I hope that you have a great year ahead- filled with happiness and success and good health!**_

 _ **Cheers,**_

 _ **Pixi.***_

 **Chapter 1**

"Effin Stan. What did I major in?

"I.T Felicity."

"What were your hopes Felicity?"

"To work as an I.T specialist and to get paid a good salary."

"Did that happen Felicity?"

"No."

"What are doing right now Felicity?"

"Working as a part time cashier at a restaurant."

"Does that include wiping the bar, serving the food, taking out the trash Felicity?"

"You bet your booty that it doesn't!"

Felicity Megan Smoak muttered to herself as she heaved the huge garbage bin outside in the badly lit alley. She paused to wipe her sweaty forehead with her wrist and push the few wisps of hair away from her face. She pushed a huff of annoyance as she pulled the bag towards the trash can; slowly and with great pain.

When she reached the garbage bin, she paused to catch her breath- hands on her knees.

"Damn girl, you need to start doing some cardio. You gonna find yourself six feet under before you can even say 'HOLY _MOLLYYYY' EEEEEK-_ She jumped back when a fat rat scurried past her, almost running on her feet. She pressed her gloved hand on her heaving chest- taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

"Jeez, was that a rat or a mini Godzilla? Looks just like Stan; big and disgusting" She took a deep breath then heaved the huge bag in the outdoor trash can. She slammed it shut and leaned against it.

She came back to Starling City with a head full of dreams. Recently graduated from MIT, she decided to return to her birth place after her last break up. Thinking of Ray brought a fresh wave of pain and anger. They had been together all through college then Ray decided that he wanted more out of life. So he broke up with her. _Via text. During the finals._

Six months after coming to Starling City, she found herself working for the Merlyn Global Group as a part time IT analyst where the pay was crap. She worked under the supervision of Donald Jude- a male chauvinist, pervert and arrogant butthead. He took credit for all her hard work from his manager and when she dared to report it to the manager, the bloody woman ignored her. After a few months here, she realized that she was going to be short of cash if she did not find a better job.

When she could not find a better job, she found a second job where she was paid quite well and the tips were pretty good as well. Stan, despite being a total dipstick, let her have only the evening and night shifts due to her other work. Well he was pretty happy about finding an almost permanent worker to be there during peak time.

Stan had a restaurant outlet called 'Stan's Burgs'- which to her was a ridiculous name as it sounded like 'burps'. The outlet was situated on the corner of two of the busiest streets of Starling. People who worked long hours or did overtime either called to have their orders prepared or came in to grab their dinner. She had no idea how these people could eat the food. She liked greasy and salty unhealthy food like any other person but since working at Stan's, she had not had a burger from any outlet in months.

After working several months at Stan's she could not even think about eating a morsel of the food. Thinking about eating it made her gag.

So her job is just as a cashier which is ridiculous as all she had to do was enter the tickets and manage the cash register. But as she found out from the other workers, Stan did not really abide by the rules or the contract. He would always have you do something that you should not be doing only because of his mistress Helena. Stan is okay looking guy if you are into the creepy small eyes, beer gut and balding head kind of guy. Helena was an arm candy and a viper. She was a least thirty years younger than him and _strutted_ the kitchen like she was the boss.

Helena started as a cashier herself but when apparently from what the others have told her; Helena had expensive tastes which she could not fulfill with her poor salary. So she got promoted to sucking Stan's disgusting peen in his dingy office. She was the one who gave the orders on the floor and this week she had it out for Felicity. She made her do all the disgusting work like taking out the trash until late at night. Felicity could have left but she made good money there; Stan paid well even if he was a douche most of the time.

"You hiding out there Smoak? The bar ain't going to wipe itself," Stan called from the doorstep.

"Just like you can't wipe your own arse?" Felicity muttered under her breath as she started going back.

"What was that?" Stan asked suspiciously.

"I was just saying that you are a wonderful boss!" she grinned widely.

Stan scoffed. "Yeah right. Are you done ass kissing Smoak? 'Cause you still got cleaning up to do."

"I'll keep that for Helena," she mumbled under her breath as she went inside. The door slammed behind her.

In the darkness of the alley, Oliver Queen grinned. It had been years since he had smiled, let alone grin. John Diggle, Oliver's right- hand man looked incredulously at his boss. It had been years since he had seen him smile.

"What a refreshing personality. I knew someone like that a long long time ago. She would talk to herself and not swear. Ever."

The smile wiped from Oliver's face when a gasp ruptured the quiet night. The gasp lasted only a second but it was heavy with meaning. It symbolized what he despised most but what had become part of his life. Oliver could recognize the last gasp that a person made right before he dies among all the other gasps in the world. He knows every little expression and reaction that a person has right before he dies; he has seen up close as the life drained from someone's eyes. Once he relished the power, then he grew to hate it but today he was indifferent- it was his job, his world, his life.

The silence that followed was thick with tension. Peter had been a good foot soldier until he got greedy and betrayed him and the _Cosa Nostra._

"Clean up," he ordered as he gave Diggle his most prized weapon. A foot soldier presented his jacket to him. He pulled it on and entered the awaiting Bentley. Once inside, he pulled out his phone and dialed his favorite investigator. He needed a few information on a certain little blond woman.

Oliver Queen sat on his recliner and lightly rubbed his thumb over the picture of Felicity Megan Smoak. He still remembered her long blond hair and startling blue eyes. She had always been such a tiny little thing compared to his then huge frame.

He knew Felicity Smoak from a long time ago. Being a little genius, she had skipped a few classes at school and had that is how they met. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting the memory assault him again.

* * *

 _ **15 years ago**_

 _ **Oliver Queen: 10 years old**_

 _ **Felicity Smoak: 7 years old**_

 _Oliver jumped out of the huge Bentley. He winced when the move created a searing pain down his back. Last night he had not properly executed his job. Don had not been happy and had whipped his across his back. He was Oliver Queen, heir to late Robert Queen- the previous Don. His father died last year and until he became of age, his father's best friend and Underboss Malcolm Merlyn had taken the reins._

 _He had taken upon him to 'train' and teach him the ways of a true Boss but Oliver was pretty sure that he was also using that as excuse to take out his frustration on him. Robert Queen even if he was the Mafia Boss had always been a fair man. That is not to say that he did not have his fair share of kills and deaths over his head. But he had always been a great father and husband and had never failed to let them know how much he loved them._

 _Malcolm Merlyn had been his best friend since they had been little boys but it had always been known to everyone in the Cosa Nostra that it would be Robert who would one day become Boss. Malcolm had been fine with it until Moira came into the picture._

 _Moira Queen came from old money. She had met both Malcolm and Robert at a party and from that day since, she had known that she would marry Robert. Malcolm had been infatuated with Moira as well but Moira had already chosen Robert._

 _From that on, Robert and Malcolm's friendship changed; Malcolm became bitter and despite all the efforts on Robert's behalf, he could never forget Moira's rejection. He started getting jealous of Robert's family life, his money, his power and how the people agreed to do what he demanded not because they feared him but because they respected him. When Robert died, Malcolm did not waste any time into getting in his shoes. The only thing that he had not been able to take was Moira._

 _Devastated after her husband's death, Moira had refused to have any relationships with Malcolm. She was Robert Queen's widow and so she was greatly respected. Both Moira and Robert had been fair people. They had been called the "Power Couple" and were still referred to as that. In the process of losing her husband, Moira had lost herself. She closed herself up in her bedroom and refused to meet anyone. Sometimes he and his sister did not see his mother for days._

 _The door of the car slammed shut and the Bentley tore out of the parking lot of his school. He hefted his backpack on his shoulder and slumped as he walked through the parking lot. Then remembering his Don's command to walk with his shoulders back, he straightened, his eyes fixed straight on the door._

 _A surprised squeak to his left made him stumble. He looked to his left to see a little girl in pink overalls on her knees on the asphalt. A blond woman rushed to her side to help her up. The little girl had her back to him. He was pretty sure that nothing phased him but it was as if the sight of the little girl mesmerized him. The blond woman was wearing a waitress's uniform; she was beautiful. She dusted the little girl's pants and wiped her hands. She lightly kissed her cheeks before making eating sounds against her neck. The little girl's carefree giggle washed over him like a ray of sunshine on a cold rainy day._

 _The woman swatted her little bottom and the little girl turned towards him. She wore square glasses perched on her little button nose. She blew the woman in the car a kiss and waved. The woman honked and peeled out of the parking lot. The little girl halted when she saw him. As she reached him, she gave him a little smile. When he remained stoic, she stopped a few feet away from him and peered at him curiously._

" _Hi! My name is Felicity Meghan Smoak. Today is my first day here. What's your name? Do you want to be my friend?"_

 _Oliver looked at her like she had grown a second head. The little girl- Felicity was so so…happy and cheery that it made bile rise in his gut. It was ridiculous why he had this type of reaction but he felt a burst of anger rip through his body. Jealousy like no other engulfed him and he wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile off of his face. At the age of ten when most boys were either playing with Gameboys or out playing soccer, he learnt how to use a gun and to throw a knife. He was the best at throwing knives and never missed his target._

 _Don always ensured that he left the house with a knife strapped to his thigh. He always claimed that it was better to be careful than sorry. He wanted what the little girl had with her mother; the love, the smiles, the laughter, how carefree she was. At his tender age, he did not know what playing was, he did not have the right to be carefree, he did not know whether he would survive the day or night._

 _The anger that surged through him urged him to do something that he might live to regret. He pushed the little girl. She went down on her bottom, looking up at him with shocked wide blue eyes. He looked down on her before walking away._

 _As he reached the door, he could not help but turn back to look at the girl. Ray Palmer, the golden boy of his class was helping the girl up. She blushed prettily at him as she dusted her bottom. Feeling an unidentifiable sensation, Oliver turned sharply away._

 _ **15 minutes later**_

 _Oliver was sitting at his desk in his class, playing with his pen. His mind was busy with the plans for tonight's mission when his teacher, Mrs Lake entered. She was late by five minutes which has never happened before. As soon as she got in, everyone rushed to their seats._

 _"Good morning kids! I have a special announcement for you today."_

 _Just then there was a quiet knock at the door._

 _"Ah there it is. Come in!" Mrs Lake called. The door opened and Lo Behold! The little girl, Felicity Smoak entered the class. She went towards Mrs Lake who grinned lovingly at her. Felicity looked shyly at the class and pushed her glasses up her nose._

 _"This is Felicity Meghan Smoak. She will be joining this class as of today; I hope that you will welcome her well and make her feel at home here. She just came to Starling City as her mom has joined a new job. Ms Smoak here is younger than the rest of you; she is only seven and she has done an I.Q test which shows that she is very smart and intelligent. I hope that you learn something from her."_

 _Felicity continued to smile and waved awkwardly to the class._

" _Hello everyone."_

" _Why don't you take a seat on the third row?" Mrs Lake ushered Felicity to her seat which was directly in front of him._

 _Her eyes grew wide when she saw him glaring at her. She visibly swallowed- hard and quietly sat down. She pulled her chair away from his desk. Just to get a rise out of her, he leaned forward. He was tall for his ten years and dwarfed most of his fellow classmates. He exhaled on the back of her neck. She stiffened and turned her head slightly to the right, looking at him. He glared back._

 _She quickly turned her head to the front and casually glanced to her right. She smiled shyly when she saw Ray Palmer next to her. Palmer grinned and made a silly wave to which she responded back while grinning._

 _Oliver bit his inner cheek to keep his growl contained but maybe he did a particular noise because Palmer turned to look at him. He nervously looked back in front when Oliver glared at him._

* * *

The flashback stopped when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Boss."

"What do you have for me Dig?" Oliver closed the file and put it on the coffee table in front of him. He has lived his entire life in luxury but this was taking it beyond wealthy. Since becoming boss, he had tripled the Cosa Nostra's wealth. He lived in one of the most- if not the most luxurious and upscale houses in Starling. His office was decorated with the most expensive pieces of furniture and paintings.

The walls were a deep burgundy and cream; a mahogany desk took almost half of the room while his personalized chair sat like a throne. A fire roared in the chimney as he reclined in his comfortable armchair. Huge bookshelves adorned the wall on the right and two big comfortable couches completed the room.

Oliver clicked on the button on the remote and the crystal chandelier right above his head came on.

"Carlos is a hard nut to crack. He said nothing."

"Was Deadshot with you?"

"Yes. Deadshot worked him until he blacked out but he never said anything. Not one word."

Oliver was impressed. Deadshot was one of the vilest and fucked up man that he knew. He was one of his best men when it came to torture and getting information.

Oliver sighed and stood up. He walked to his desk and pulled a file from his drawer. He closed his coat and walked to the door.

"Then maybe it's time for me to pay a little visit to Mr Carlos," Oliver said grimly. He walked out the door and missed the wicked smile on Diggle's face.

* * *

Oliver snapped another finger on Carlos' hand. The man's cry of pain was muffled by the rag that one of his men had put in his mouth.

Up till now Oliver had broken two fingers and stabbed two arrows in Carlos' thighs but the men was quieter than a tomb. But Oliver knew that all men had a weak spot.

Oliver wiped the blood from his hands on the kitchen rag and stood. He had reached Carlos' place- a quiet neighborhood to find the man attached to a chair in his kitchen. Two men stood behind him with silencers, waiting for him to come around.

It has been a little over half an hour since he started 'working' on Carlos and so far he'd got nothing. Unlike any other mob boss, Oliver never lost his calm; he ever raised his voice nor did he ever get angry. Some say that he had no feelings and felt no remorse. His only argument was that he had killed, hurt and murdered too many to feel anything anymore.

"Who is behind all of this?" Carlos stopped heaving but little sounds of pain still erupted from him.

Carlos spat blood on the white floor and snickered.

"I am not going to tell you anything. You can kill me or keep torturing me, I would never tell you anything."

Oliver had to admit; the man had balls of steel. There was exceptional about the man. He was bulky, in his forties with greying hair and the beginning of a beer gut. The only thing which stood out for him were his eyes- they were dead; just like his were.

Oliver made a move to grab the unopened file when the fire alarm started blasting from outside. Oliver saw Carlos visibly stiffen. He froze but Oliver could see his eyes clearing and sharpening.

"I'M FINE UNCLE CARLOS! I FORGOT TO SWITCH OFF THE STOVE AGAIN!" Oliver's head snapped around and he walked to the window. Pulling away the curtain, he caught a glimpse of tumbling blond hair out of the window.

She kept flopping what looked like a dish towel to put out the smoke. She coughed, disappeared then the back door on the porch opened and she came tumbling out. She was dressed in SpongeBob pajama pants and a purple tank top with her hair loose on her shoulders.

Oliver's hungry gaze ran all over her body; from her gorgeous and bountiful ass to her barely covered chest. He turned back to look at Carlos who started to struggle when he saw the smirk on Oliver's face. The chair started to wobble. The two men behind him braced their weight against the chair to keep it right side up.

"Who is this delightful creature Carlos?"

Other families had heirlooms such as rings, necklaces or even crowns but Oliver's heirloom was a knife passed on to him from his father. He pulled it out and twirled it in his right hand. Carlos froze. Everyone one in the business knew that when the mob boss pulled out his heirloom, someone was getting killed. Always.

"You leave her alone you son of a bitch!" Carlos continued to struggle and wiggle in his chair.

"Tsk tsk. So she is someone special to you? She called you Uncle right?"

Oliver never attacked or threatened family members especially women and children but being the mob boss, people never fully knew what he would or would not do. Oliver bent down to look into Carlos' eyes and said.

"If you don't start talking, I will go grab that little blonde and bring her here, kicking and screaming. You know what my men will do to her once I'm done with her don't you?"

Oliver felt bile rise in his gut as he thought about what some of his men were capable of. He has lived in the mob world all of his life and let's just say that he had seen a lot of vile and disgusting things that his men had done to women. He was far from being a saint but he never raised his hand on woman nor has he abused one. He never had the need to abuse one.

Oliver was aware of his good looks; he had a chiseled jaw with an ever permanent scruff. His baby blue eyes and blond hair made him all the more attractive to women. Unlike most of the mob bosses, Oliver kept his physique in good shape. Even if he was permanently covered by guards, everyone was aware that he could take care of himself if need be. Being six foot three and having bulging biceps made women swoon so he never had to abuse or force himself on any woman.

Carlos still stubbornly refused to say anything which made Oliver sigh. With a flick of his wrist, he had a guard outside going towards the woman's house before Carlos could blink.

"Okay okay! Fine! I'll tell you. Please don't hurt her. Please! Call him back please."

Oliver gave a nod and Diggle whistled. The guard stopped and came back, remaining outside though.

"I am working for Damien Darhk. He- he wants to take over your city so he has been selling crack mixed with some secret drug that he's been concocting in his warehouse. He- he's been selling it at a lower price but from what information I have, the drug- it's more potent than pure crack. It's been selling like fucking bread."

Oliver had heard of Damian Dahrk and his ever present thirst to acquire more and more territory. He just could not understand how he had dared think that he would be able to take over _his_ city. Damian Dahrk was a greedy man but his greed was no match for Oliver's stubbornness to keep his city under his control.

"Dahrk know that you are such a rat? You told us everything just like that? Not very faithful to him are you?" Diggle scoffed.

"That's because I am not faithful to him. I needed to get close to him as a way to take him down. So I made my way up to him and we were so close to taking him down when you found me." Carlos sapt more blood on the floor and glared at Oliver.

"You said we. We who?" Carlos froze and Oliver could see that he had him cornered. He knew that he had him but he still waited for Carlos to ponder on his situation.

"Fine. I will tell you everything but I need your word first."

"My word on what?"

"The girl next door, Felicity Smoak, she is not my real niece but I have been her uncle for over a decade and a half. She is an IT analyst and a computer hacker. I have contacts from the FBI and I have their full support to take down Dahrk. You must be wondering why am I not using FBI's technology to do the dirty job? The FBI has a mole and until they don't find out who he is, they cannot do anything. Felicity is good at what she does. She has been able to get into his database but it has been so encrypted that it's taking Felicity a lot of time to get through."

"Is the girl aware of what you do? Or who she is hacking?" Oliver gritted. Carlos shook his head no.

"She only knows that she is doing me a favor. She has no idea that the mob even exists or that I am involved with them. I don't know for how long I'll be able to hide that from her though. She is a smart girl; she'll catch on quickly enough."

"WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT. FROM. ME?"

"I want your word that you will protect her. I will give you all of Dahrk's information and business deals but I need to know that she will be safe. I-"

"Why do you want to take Dahrk down so much?" Oliver interrupted.

Oliver saw the fire in Carlo's eyes. The man visibly started bristling with anger.

"He killed my Maria. She worked as a waitress at the local bar. She had been expecting and we were a little tight on the budget. So she decided that she would waitress for some time. She lied to me; telling me that she was waitressing at a safe place but she was in fact in one of the most prestigious bars in Central City. The tips were great as the bar was only open to the rich freaks."

Carlos had a wistful look on his face as he went back to his past.

"She was a beautiful woman, dark hair and blue eyes. Dahrk saw her one night and wanted a piece of her. Each time that he asked, she refused until one day in a fit of rage he slapped her and she fell. She had been five months along at that point. The fall made her lose the baby. After that Maria just lost the willingness to live. She stopped eating, drinking, sleeping.

One night I came home early to find her gone. She went to the bar again. He shot her in the stomach. I got to the hospital in time for her to tell me to kill him. I promised her then that I would see Damian Dahrk dead if it's the last thing that I do. He killed my unborn child. He killed my Maria. _My wife!_ "

Oliver understood the need for revenge better than anyone. He understood the need to kill, the burning anger to rip the person apart, the thirst to have blood on his hands.

"Felicity has been helping me dig dirt on him but the bastard covers his tracks well. Recently he found out that someone had repeatedly tried to hack him. After numerous failed attempts to find the identity of the hacker, he has put a bounty on her head."

Oliver's heart slammed painfully in his chest. _Bounty meant that every person involved in the mob industry would be after her hide._

"How much?"

"One million dead, two alive."

 _Fuck._

"I give you my word that I will protect the girl with my life. I will help you take down Damian Dahrk and you will also have my protection until he is taken down," Oliver vowed.

* * *

Oliver watched from the shadows as Felicity Smoak walked outside, still mumbling to herself under her breath.

He moved silently from his hiding spot until his body was in the light but his face was still hidden.

"Jeez! You scared the socks out of me!" Felicity was turning around after having dumped her trash bag when she saw the man standing behind her. She pressed a hand to her heaving chest as she glowered at the tall man.

"I apologize. I did not mean to scare you." The voice that spoke was cultured and deep, slightly raspy. It sent a tingle to her feminine regions even though she had no idea what he looked like.

As the man came closer, she realized that she was alone in an alley with an unknown man who was tall and built and there was no one else to save her in case he attacked her.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Felicity asked as she took a step back. The man stopped.

"I am the boss."

"Whose boss?" Felicity heard a snicker. It was then that she realized that the man was not alone. She tried to look in the dark but she could not see anyone.

"The mob boss."

"The mob? Like the mafia?" Felicity asked disbelievingly. She stepped closer to the man when three huge men stepped in the light. Her eyes widened and Oliver silently cursed as she stepped back several paces.

He lifted his hand to halt their progress. "I promise, I mean you no harm. You have my word. I only need to speak to you."

When she stayed quiet with her eyes still trained on the men, he sighed.

"Would you mind stepping in the car for a moment?" That made her stumble out of her thoughts.

"Wait you are really from the mob? How do I know that? Do you have guns like in the movies?" Oliver sighed and turned his head slightly. He inclined his head and the three men took out their guns. Felicity stepped closer to the men, her fear gone as her curiosity was peaked. She moved closer to Diggle and almost touched the gun when she pulled back. She grabbed her apron and touched the gun with the apron.

 _Smart girl._

"Can I hold it?" Diggle put the gun in her hands and she lifted it close to her. She carefully turned it until she was holding it properly. She lifted it on Oliver and suddenly three guns pointed in her direction. His men were trained to protect him with their lives. She gasped and almost dropped the gun.

Diggle took it from her and the men put their guns away.

"What- what do you want to talk about?" she rubbed her hands on her apron and moved closer to the dumpster.

"Why don't we move in the car?" he repeated.

"Uh-huh. I watch a lot of movies. I ain't getting in a car with four huge meat- I mean men. I ain;t going anywhere with you" _He was pretty sure she had been about to say meat heads._

"Very well, we can talk here itself."

"Do you know a Damian Dahrk?"

"Hmm no?"

"I believe in ripping the band aid instead of slowly removing it. We have got an Intel that there is a bounty on your head. And the person to put it is Damian Dahrk."

Felicity's mouth hanged open in disbelief.

"Bounty? A bounty- _bounty?"_

"Yes."

"How much?"

"1 million dead, two alive."

"I'm very sorry but I think that I am maybe, probably, possibly going to faint which is strange because I never faint."

Oliver barely had time to catch her as she fell in his arms.

 _ ***A/N: My lovely readers I hope that you enjoyed this beginning. I worked hard on this story. Do leave a review, I LOVE reading them! I also want to take this opportunity to wish all of you a very happy new year 2016. Sending much love, kisses and good wishes your way. Have a lovely time!**_

 _ **Cheers,**_

 _ **Pixi.***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(c)Pixi**_

 _ ***A/N: Hello my lovelies. I hope that this chapter finds you well and healthy! I am pretty impressed by the amount of readers that I have had. I am hoping that you guys like this chapter as well. I will also be grateful if you could send me any prompts or maybe let me know the direction that you guys would want this story to take.**_

 _ **Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave me reviews; I LOVE reading them. I will try to reply to them ASAP.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 2**

The first thing that Felicity realized when she woke up was that she was not in her room. She remained still under the covers and took in her surroundings. She did the first, most important checks which were her state of clothing or unclothing. She looked under the covers and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that she was not naked.

 _Well she still had a tshirt and her panties on- which according to her was better than being naked._

Everything was quiet so she guessed that she was alone in the room. She sat up and looked around. Now she was not a wealthy person-had never been, but she knew wealth when she saw it. She still remembered looking at magazines to buy furniture for her two-roomed apartment. She got up and padded to the dresser right in front of the bed. She ran her hand on the wood- _mahogany._

The room was beautiful from what she could tell. She walked to the giant curtains and pulled them back. She gasped at the view in front of her. It was probably late at night or in the middle of the night from what she could tell.

The moon was full and it cast an ethereal glow on the huge garden in front of her. There was a big lawn which looked well groomed and around the corner were what she could guess were roses- mostly of dark colors. At the far end of the yard was a gazebo where a lone man sat smoking a cigarette.

Suddenly feeling stuffy in the room, she looked for a lock and pulled open the sliding doors. The doors swished open silently but the man froze, his cigarette halfway to his mouth. He looked straight ahead and Felicity paused, one foot still inside the room. The man turned towards her and Felicity gasped as she looked at the handsome face of the mob boss.

Everything came back to her in a rush: she had been taking the trash out when these men in suits had approached her. She also remembered that there was a bounty on her by a man called Damien something and then everything went dark.

 _Oh God! She had fainted! She has never fainted before!_

She stepped out on the balcony and the man stood up. He walked slowly towards her and she backed away. Even in the dim light, she could see his piercing eyes. Goosebumps erupted all over her skin which made her realize that she was in only a tshirt and panties. She backed into the room and slammed the door shut.

The man stopped walking and looked up at her. She hurriedly closed the curtains as she realized that she had gotten involved with a mob boss and that she was probably living in his house. She leaned against the door and pressed a trembling hand on her chest. Her heart was literally going to explode from her chest.

 _She needed to get out of here. Fast._

She rushed to the bed and looked for the lights. She switched on the lights and looked around for her clothes. A quiet click sounded and she whipped around to watch the door handle turn. She knew now how the actors in horror movies felt when that happened.

She spotted her clothes on a chair and rushed to pull on her skirt. The door opened and a huge, African- American man came in with what appeared to be a tray of food. She remembered him from back to the alley.

"Eat," he ordered after laying the tray on the coffee table in front of her.

 _The nerve of that man._

"Excuse me? You think that you can just come in here, not give any explanation and order me to eat?" she asked incredulously.

The man crossed his huge arms- which to be completely honest, Felicity felt like were probably the same size as her thighs- and remained stoic. He looked her straight in the eyes. Felicity kept eye contact with him until the delicious smell from the food reached her.

She peered down and saw a piece of grilled chicken thigh, coleslaw and a generous amount of French fries. There was also a tall glass of milkshake. Her stomach grumbled. She had no idea what time it was.

The last thing that she had eaten was an apple and half a sandwich before work at around three in the afternoon.

"What time is it?" she asked, curious.

"Two."

 _No wonder she was starving._

She pulled the chair forward and eagerly grabbed the milkshake. She suddenly felt so parched.

"Oh my god! That's my favorite kind of milkshake! Vanilla with two pumps of coffee. How did you know that that is my favorite kind of milkshake?"

"We are the mob; we can know everything," was the reply.

As soon as Felicity put a fry in her mouth, the man turned to exit the room.

"Wait!" The man paused without facing her.

"What's your name? How- how long will I have to stay here and w-what was that about having a bounty on me?"

"Eat then sleep. Tomorrow the boss will see you." The man closed the door and the quiet click that followed let her know that she had been locked inside the room.

She got up and rushed to the door. She slammed her fists on the door.

"Open up you giant meat head! Let me out! HELLOOOOO? OPEN THIS DOOR! OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR! Oww shoot! My toes! My poor tiny toes!"

Felicity hobbled on her left foot as pain radiated from her toes to her calf. In her anger, she had kicked the door, not realizing that she was barefoot.

She glanced back at the food and sighed.

 _Well since she was locked, she may as well eat the food._

Oliver heard Felicity's cries as she stubbed her toes on the door. _Well he hoped that her toes were okay; she was so tiny._

He leaned close to the door and heard the sound of cutlery which made him feel better about locking her up. _At least she was eating._

He had heard, the small conversation between Diggle and Felicity and he knew that he would have his hands full with her tomorrow. Felicity Smoak was a smart woman. She was an IT genius but for lack of money in her bank account, she had to take the job at Stan's.

She was careful to cover her tracks but he had the means to find everything about her. Her likes, her dislikes, her family, her closest friends- everything. She had come back to her home town, fresh out of college and recently single. She did not have a lot of friends just a couple of close ones.

He heard a door close. She was probably going to take a shower. Suddenly the image of Felicity Smoak, _naked_ in the shower, all pink, wet and glistening rushed through his mind and he felt his pants tighten uncomfortably.

Nothing much shocked Oliver but he was thrown off the loop where it concerned Ms Smoak. Before he did something which he might regret, he pulled away from the door but the images of Ms Smoak in the shower followed him. He was probably going to have his hands full once she found out who he was.

* * *

 **The next morning**

The next time that Felicity woke up, it was light. She stretched and pushed the covers back. She looked around but found no clock but from the sunlight behind the curtains, she guessed that it was quite late in the morning.

She pulled her glasses on and let out a little squeak when she spied none other than the Boss in the armchair, his intense eyes on her face. The room was not very bright but she could see his eyes slowly running down the length of her body, pausing on her breasts- probably on her nipples which could cut through her shirt- _bloody cold air_ , before moving to her bare thighs and legs, ending on her coral colored toe nails.

She was almost sure that her hair looked like a bird's nest and she had probably drooled in her sleep. The man should have looked out of place in his tailored pants and dress suit. At first glance it looked black then she realized that his clothes were dark grey.

He was sitting back in the armchair like a lazy panther but his eyes were like that of a predator on the hunt and at the moment she felt like the prey. _His prey._ He looked to be barely breathing and his face was blank- only his eyes spoke.

She hastily pulled the covers to cover her legs. He unfurled his long legs and stood up. He grabbed the cup of coffee from the table in front of him and moved towards her. She felt her heartbeats stutter then her heart started pounding in her chest. Her mouth dried and she felt heat rush to her chest and face.

He held out the cup and she grabbed it with shaking hands. She took a sip and her eyes widened. _The coffee tasted exactly like she liked it. Very very sweet._

She looked up and cleared her throat when she felt the eyes of the very intense man on her. _On her cleavage precisely._

"I heard that you were very good at computers so I would be very grateful if you could help us in our…endeavors." The man did not even look embarrassed having been caught openly ogling her breasts.

"I think that before doing that, I need some clarifications, don't you think? I mean I was brought here without a single explanation. Why- why did you bring me here and who wants me-" She paused and swallowed hard, then closed her eyes.

"I will tell you everything in time but I need your complete trust and your complete attention. As I told you, I am the Mob boss of Starling and let's just say that not everyone is happy about it. I guess that you know a little about how this works don't you?"

Felicity cocked her head to the side and gazed inquiringly at him.

Oliver sighed then looked at the foot of the bed. Felicity nodded and he sat down.

"This….business has been in my family for years. My great grandfather was a very feared man and so was my grandfather. Things became…complicated when my grandmother could have no more children. She only gave birth to one child; my mother. This lead to a lot of complications among the partners. However my grandfather refused to have any other children with another woman. When my mother got older, she fell in love with my father."

"Now my father may have been the mob boss but unlike my grandfather, he was a fair man. He did not kill uselessly. People liked him and did not fear him. They respected him. This did not bode well with his…acquaintances and they my mother to make him do questionable things."

Felicity continued to look at him for the longest of time and did not ask any questions. Somehow she knew that this man did not divulge his secrets easily nor did he talk about his family a lot.

"You must be wondering why I'm telling you this but before you think about trusting me, you should know that my enemies will use anything and I mean _anything_ against me. I however can guarantee you that I will not let anything happen to you so long as you are under my protection."

His blue eyes bored into hers and she could see that he was being truthful. His eyes looked vaguely familiar but she could not exactly pinpoint where she had seen them. She could not really see his face due to the fact that the light was behind him and that it was not very bright in the room.

"Even if I go home-"

"You will _not_ be going home. Until this matter gets under control, you will have to stay here, in my home."

"But I have a job and responsibilities and I can't just-" Oliver lifted a hand and she stopped.

"Everything will be taken care of. Your job will still be there when you leave here and in case you no longer have it, you can work in one of my establishments- I pay very well."

Felicity paused then stood up. She started pacing the room unknowingly giving Oliver tantalizing glimpses of the creamy skin of her thighs and legs. Oliver made subtle move to give his dick a little breathing space.

Felicity kept mumbling under her breath then suddenly stopped.

"How can I trust you when I don't even know your real name? What's your name?"

* * *

 _ **15 years ago**_

" _What's your name?" Oliver heard a little voice ask behind him. The tiny face of Felicity Meghan Smoak came to his mind._

" _Hi! I'm Laurel and this is my sister Sarah. She is seven years old just like you but I am ten years old. You can sit at our table if you want to."_

 _Laurel and Sarah Lance. Tall brunette with big brown eyes and short blond with big blue eyes. Daughters of a police officer at the SCPD. Something which was ingrained in his DNA was to know everything about the people around him and he made it a must to know everyone. To avoid bad surprises, like Don always said._

 _Laurel Lance was in his class and pretty clever. She always aced all of her tests and always raised her hand in class. He kept his distance with them since the family did not like getting involved with the police- too many risks._

 _Oliver casually turned back to see Felicity Meghan Smoak and the Lance sisters standing together holding a food tray each._

 _Felicity nodded happily and they all put their trays on the table. She grabbed her milk and pierced it with a straw but did not drink from it. She put the straw back on her tray and drank her milk directly from the bottle._

 _Both Laurel and Sarah looked at her with awe in their eyes._

" _This is so cool. I want to drink mine like that as well," Sarah Lance quipped in her tiny voice._

 _Both sisters did the same and they all laughed when Sarah made some drip on her shirt. Suddenly Felicity's head lifted and her eyes met his._

 _She froze, her French fry halfway to her mouth. Oliver glared at her then smirked before turning around._

 _He now had a little mouse he could toy with. The other people in this town knew not to mess with him or his family but this little mouse did not know. He stood up and turned towards her but stopped short when freaking Ray Palmer and his golden looks stopped at Felicity's table._

 _He smiled down at her and she blushed prettily. He could not hear what he said to her but he watched her as she smiled, pushed her glasses up her nose and nodded. Someone called Ray and he said bye to her. As soon as he was out of earshot, the girls started giggling. He gritted his teeth and prowled to their table._

 _He slammed his fist on the table and they jumped._

" _Oliver! What happened?" Laurel asked, fear clearly evident in her voice._

" _Well well well, who do we have here? If it's not Miss Goody Two shoes. What's with the glasses? You look ridiculous with those on." Oliver pulled the glasses from her face and she gasped._

" _Give them back!" she shouted. "Hush! Do not make a sound or you'll not like what's going to happen to you." She closed her mouth, glanced fearfully around her but stayed quiet. Oliver knew that no one would dare say anything against him but he did not want any teacher to know about it. "So you are very intelligent? Miss Lake said something about you having a big IQ. If you are so smart, come and get your glasses from me."_

 _He smirked and looked down at her. They both knew that she would have a hard time trying to get the glasses from him as she was quite short compared to him. He stood tall and waited for her reaction. Felicity glanced around nervously and saw that they had been surrounded by his friends. A tiny whimper escaped her and tears filled her eyes. However she blinked them back and stood up. She walked closer to him and jumped on her short legs to try and get her glasses. She strained but could still not get them._

" _You are too tall. I can't reach that far, my legs are too short," she whined quietly._

" _Oh poor little mouse! Not so smart now are you?" Oliver laughed bitterly._

" _Oliver! Leave her alone," a voice said behind him. He turned his head and saw Ray Palmer walking quickly towards him. Ray came next to him and grabbed the glasses from him. Felicity quickly put them on before backing away from him and hiding behind Ray Palmer._

" _Don't mess with me Ray Palmer. I hope that you know my name don't you?"_

* * *

 **Felicity**

"My name is Oliver," he replied shortly.

Felicity froze and peered in the semi darkness at the man sitting on the bed. The name Oliver brought forward many unpleasant memories of her time at school.

"What Oliver?" Felicity moved forward slowly. She felt a nervousness settle in the pit of her stomach and the coffee churned in her gut. Oliver did not reply but he did look up at her.

Things clicked into place and Felicity gasped. _It could not be! Could it?_

She ran to the curtains and pulled them back. Light temporarily blinded her. "Turn around," she ordered. The man was huge. He had broad shoulders and underneath that tailored suit, she could tell that he hid some serious muscles.

The man stood and slowly turned towards her. Felicity felt as if she was in a horror movie where the heroine knew that something bad was going to happen but she could do nothing about it.

"Oh My God! It is you. You- you- Oliver Queen? Is that you?" She now knew where she had seen those eyes. These eyes had looked in disgust and hatred into hers so many times; in the darkness of the janitor's closet, in the streetlight under the bleachers at the school's football game, in the daylight in classes and the library, everywhere.

Oliver Queen. Her nemesis. Her torturer. Her bully. The same Oliver Queen who made school a nightmare for her. The same Oliver Queen who robbed all but one of her first times.

The same Oliver Queen who tortured her and made her fear her own shadow while growing up. The same Oliver Queen who showed her how much hate she could hold inside her little body from a very young age. The same Oliver Queen who made her cry her eyes out on her fifteenth birthday.

He advanced and she took an automatic step back. It had been years since the last time that they had seen each other but Felicity still had that fight or flight survival instinct when Oliver Queen was in question.

"Hello Mouse," he murmured quietly. Anger like no other engulfed her and she rushed to him. Her hand reared back and she slapped him with all of her strength. His face turned to the side with the strength of the slap.

Chest heaving, she looked up at her worst nightmare, hatred burning in her eyes.

"How dare you ask me to trust you after what you did to me, after everything that you made me go through? I would prefer to face your enemies a thousand times over than to trust you," she latched out bitterly. "You are the last person I would turn to when in danger. I don't care what you say, I want to get out of this place. I want you to stay away from me and to never talk to me again."

Oliver looked down at her, a muscle ticking in his cheek which held the red hand print of her slap. He made a move to touch her but she backed away. "I hate you," she muttered before turning her back ob him.

 _ ***A/N: There you go my lovelies! Please don't forget to send me your prompts! I hope that this chapter was up to your expectations. I know that it took quite a long time to come and I'm sorry for that. Anyway I hope that you have a wonderful week ahead!**_

 _ **Much Love,**_

 _ **Pixi***_


	3. Chapter 3

©Pixi

 _ ***A/N : My dear lovely readers. This past day has been eventful for me. I did not expect to receive such good feedback from you guys. Thank you so much for the enthusiasm and the positivity. I hate a shitty day at work but you guys made my night!**_

 _ **That being said, I have decided to post Chapter 3 sooner due to popular demand. It messed up my basic writing schedule but hey anything for you guys.**_

 _ **I'm gonna stop my babbling and let you get on with reading chapter 3. I hope that you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to leave me reviews and prompts. I absolutely LOVE reading them.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 _ **Social Media:**_

 _ **Twitter & Tumblr: pixinixiuniverse**_

 **Chapter 3**

 **The IT Room (Or Arrowcave)**

The aura surrounding Oliver Queen- if some knew how to spot it- was dark and frightful.

Felicity's declaration of her hatred towards him should not have surprised him but it had. Oliver had always known that his heart was made of ice- he rarely felt compassion or hurt but Felicity's words had made him feel weird in his chest.

"What do you have for me?" he snapped at the boy whose hands were flying on the keyboard.

The boy jumped and his fingers froze. "Uhh- I-I- the work that this person has done is pretty impressive and very few people can do this kind of work. It is very much in depth and even I would not be able to find the things that this person-"

"I don't need to hear the praises of this person- tell me what you have been able to find," Oliver snapped. At the words of the boy, he felt strangely proud of Felicity which threw him off. The small woman was filing a space in his life and turning him upside down without doing anything.

"I have been a able to crack a few codes but this person has done a great job at hiding his tracks. In the last few hours, I have only been able to crack a few paragraphs of the ten pages. It is going to take me a few days at least to crack everything. Each time that I crack a code, another code comes up and keeps blocking me. I don't-"

"I paid you to do your job because you were supposed to be the best in the market. Clearly you are not," Oliver turned the swivel chair that the boy was sitting on and put him almost nose to nose with the boy.

Oliver was getting more and more worked up. The woman had left and even though he had people watching her, he would not rest easy until he had that bastard Dahrk.

"I- I am doing my best but there is only so much that I can do with this kind of work," the boy swallowed. Hard.

" _DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!_ " Oliver slammed his fist on the table causing it to groan. The boy in front of him flinched. He pushed his hands in his hair and pulled on the strands.

Oliver was known to be the Ice Prince of the Underworld; he never lost his cool. It was the first time in many years that he had erupted like that. The boy sitting in the chair, pressed himself back in the chair, trying to become invisible.

"You need to calm down Oliver," Diggle said from behind him. "Cisco, get out of here."

The boy- Cisco got up and rushed out of the room in a whirlwind of flying hair and squeaky sneakers.

"That boy has slept only two hours last night. I know that you don't really care but his fingers are probably stamped on that keyboard. He has been working his off last night. But you need to calm down. We-"

The door flew open and in less than a blink of an eye, Diggle had his gun out and his body in front of Oliver.

"God damnit Cisco! Don't do that again! I could have killed you," Diggle grumbled as he tucked his gun back in.

"There was a breach! I was working on the codes and a virus just attacked me and I could do nothing to stop it," a frantic Cisco said. He slammed himself onto his chair and his fingers scrambled on the keyboard.

"Oh my God! This is not good. This is not good at all," he murmured under his breath. "No no no!"

"What? What? What's wrong?" Oliver bent to look at the monitor. Just then a picture of Felicity Smoak came on the screen.

"This is what's wrong. They know who wrote this. Felicity Meghan Smoak," Cisco murmured and Oliver felt the world fall around him.

* * *

 **Stan's Burg**

"That would be seven thirty three," Felicity said brightly to the man in front of her. Her smile felt brittle even to her. The man smiled and winked then gave her a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change sweetheart."

The days that followed the re-appearance of Oliver Queen in her life had been hard. Her own shadow scared her. She did not remember ever feeling this kind of scared- not even when she came back to this city all alone.

After her declaration to Oliver, she had not seen the man again. One of his men had dropped her to her home and since then she had not heard from him at all. After work, she went straight back home and did not go out.

Her life seemed deceptively normal; she still worked her butt off at both of her jobs but she did everything as a robot would. She could still not understand her feelings about her encounter with the man- he brought out the worst in her. She was a pretty happy go lucky person; she smiled a lot and before Oliver, she could not remember every hating someone.

"Good evening. That would be six ninety-nine," she said, her fingers moving automatically on the screen in front of her. Compared to other nights, tonight was quite slow. It would seem strange but she would have preferred having rush hour since it would keep her mind busy.

She glanced up from the screen and her smile froze on her face. There were several men in black outside. They looked scary and call it flair but she immediately knew that these men were not Oliver's men.

She decided to act as if everything was okay despite her heart literally trying to beat its way out of her chest.

"Felicity Smoak? We need you to come with us." Felicity looked up into cold-blooded grey eyes. The man in front of her was bald and huge. He looked like he could snap her in half without even breaking a sweat. He had a scar on his upper lip which made him look scarier.

"I-I who are you and what do you want from me?" Felicity backed away from the cash register. The man smiled evilly at her and turned to face the restaurant.

"Everybody out!" he shouted. The people inside froze. Apparently that these men were not very patient. A gunshot later and some people screamed as they scrambled towards the exit.

Stan rushed out from his back office where he probably was getting sucked off by Helena. He was buttoning his pants but froze when he saw the gun pointed in Felicity's face.

"What the hell is happening here? Who the fuck are you? Smoak what's going on?" Felicity's scream merged with Stan's when a gunshot sounded and Stan crumbled to the floor. Blood started pouring from his legs and Felicity started to feel dizzy from the amount of blood pooling on the floor.

"Now, are you coming with us or should we poke a hole in your tight little body?" the man leered at her. Just then chaos erupted outside. The man turned and his body jerked as he got shot at. Blood splashed on her face and she dropped down behind the cash register.

She pulled her legs up under her chin. She rocked back and forth just like she had done fifteen years ago.

* * *

 _ **15 years ago**_

" _Felicity! Come on! We will be there with you and that tool McKenna will not be able to hurt you," Laurel whined as she tried pulling Felicity towards the playground. Where all the other kids loved recess, she hated them for two reasons. Oliver Queen and McKenna Hall._

 _It had been two weeks since Oliver had stolen her glasses during lunch. He did not talk to her but he did not leave an opportunity to tease or torture her. During Art class, he threw water on her drawing, he threw paper balls at her when the teacher had her back to them but he never let anyone tease her._

 _Tommy Merlyn, one of his closest friends, had dared to push her on the playground. Oliver had been mad at him and had told him to not do that again. When she ignored him, he doubled his efforts to make her life stink. The other day at recess, he had picked a little frog and put it in her shirt. She had screamed not because she was scared of the little animal but she was scared that she would hurt it._

 _She had yelled: "You are a mean and bad boy!" at him and then proceeded to put the little frog away from harm. Oliver had seemed stunned but he had not retaliated._

 _Now McKenna Hall was another problem. She hated her for no apparent reason. She looked like a Barbie doll and she seemed to have a crush on Oliver Queen. Oliver- well he was Oliver and he did not care for anyone._

 _McKenna made fun of her and told her that she looked ugly with her glasses. She pinched her during P.E and made fun of her when she started wheezing after a few minutes of running. She hated that Felicity was bright and was on her way to becoming Mrs Lake's favourite. There was a fierce competition between them but Felicity always came out on top which drove her crazy._

 _Yet Felicity never told her mother about them._

" _No! I don't want to go-o-o-o!" she whined back. Laurel and Sarah both grabbed her hands and kept pulling, ignoring her._

" _I promise that if she teases you, I will punch her. Daddy has taught us how to punch," Sarah boasted, confidently._

" _I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. Mom said that we should not fight!" Felicity dug her feet in the grass but both of them together proved to be too hard for her to fight against. Felicity had been sitting under a tree, reading her book when both Laurel and Sarah had cornered her and kept on bugging her to come play with them._

" _Okay I promise to play far away from them. Okay?" Laurel lamented. "Okay okay fine! But we do not go near them?" Felicity relented._

" _Promise!" both sisters replied excitedly. They let go of her hand and she picked up her book before going with them._

 _They had been playing catch for a few minutes when Felicity felt someone grab her ponytail from behind. Pain radiated to her skull and she gasped._

" _Well if it isn't Miss Know-It-All. You have dared to come here? The squirrels have finally gotten fed up with you?" McKenna laughed just like an evil witch._

 _Felicity stood up, dusted her overalls covered butt and pushed her glasses up her nose. McKenna was always dressed in expensive clothes while her mother and she always shopped in the discount section of shops._

" _Hey McKenna! Leave her alone! Don't bother her or I'll tell Daddy about you. You know that my dad is a cop, don't you?" Laurel fumed as she glared at McKenna who looked smug._

" _No one is talking to you Laurel. And if you don't know, my father controls your father so I am not scared of you," she looked down haughtily at Laurel._

 _She turned her glare on Felicity and smiled evilly. Her hand suddenly latched on the little brooch that her mother had bought her from the expensive little store when they had gone shopping. Her eyes had locked on the little golden fairy heavily encrusted with shiny little gems, holding a star in her hand._

 _McKenna pulled the brooch and the little wing snapped under the pressure. She grabbed McKenna's hand but she had already broken the little brooch. Suddenly snapping under the pressure, Felicity pushed McKenna on the ground and yelled:_

" _You are a very bad girl! You are bad and ugly and I hate you!" Tears blurred her vision as she ran from the playground. She ran past everyone else and it seemed to her like everyone was laughing at her._

 _She spotted garbage cans and rushed behind them. She sat down and pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them. She rocked back and forth as she unsnapped the remainder of the fairy from her overalls. Through the blurry image, Felicity could see that the little fairy had both wings broken but she was still holding the star._

 _She started bawling her eyes out when suddenly, two very familiar shoes came in front of her. She froze then pulled her legs closer to her when a hand appeared to help her up._

" _Get up and stop crying!"_

 _Felicity looked up to see Oliver Queen's angry stare on her face. She shook her head no then turned the other side to hide her tear strained face._

" _Don't make me make you stand up Mouse. I said stop crying and get up!" Felicity reluctantly got up then dusted her overalls. Tears silently ran down her cheeks but she bravely looked in Oliver's face._

" _Here!" Oliver pushed the broken wings into her hand but she threw them and what remained of the brooch on the ground._

" _I don't want it! It's broken now," she murmured painfully. She rushed past Oliver and did not see Oliver pick up the brooch._

 _Two days later, the brooch was on her table in class. It was the same brooch as Felicity could still see the place where the wings had snapped. It did not look like the it had been when she had first bought it but it was close enough._

 _She had jumped and squealed when she had seen it. She did not see the very rare smile on a little boy who looked at her a seat behind her._

* * *

Felicity sat quietly under the cash register as chaos raged around her. She rocked herself back and fro and prayed that the commotion stopped.

Shots and shouts ranged around her but it felt as if her body was frozen and she could not move. A body fell next to her from above and she pressed her hand to her mouth to stifle her scream. The man's eyes were open and she could see that he was on the verge of dying.

His chest puffed as he breathed his least breath. His eyes fixed themselves on her as the life slowly drained out of him.

Felicity screamed when his eyes went blank. A pair of dark shoes appeared in front of her. She tried to make herself smaller but she knew that the man had seen her.

"Felicity? Sweetheart, we need to move," the voice of Oliver Queen murmured in her hair. He sat down on his haunches next to her and pulled on her hands. Felicity looked up into the eyes of Oliver Queen.

Suddenly it seemed as if her body had decided to start reacting and she launched herself into Oliver's arms. Loud sobs racked her small body. Her body started trembling uncontrollably.

She did not let go of Oliver when he stood up nor when he walked through the anarchy in Stan's Burgs nor when he got into the car not even when they arrived at his place.

All throughout the ride, Felicity's body kept trembling and sobs racked her small body. She never closed her eyes because each time that she did, she could see that dead man's face.

Her sobs lessened when Oliver was taking the stairs to go up. He still had her in his arms and not once had he given the impression that he would be letting her go. Yet Felicity's hands were wrapped knuckle tight around his collar.

They entered a bedroom, Oliver pressed a button and light filtered in. Felicity hid her face in Oliver's neck as the light stung her swollen eyes. She was pretty sure that she looked hideous with her face, nose and eyes all red.

Oliver made a move to put her down but Felicity tightened her arms around his neck and whimpered. "It's okay sweetheart, I just need to put you down so that you can take a shower," Oliver murmured into her hair.

Felicity nodded and silently berated herself for being such a wuss. Oliver dropped her on feet. She grabbed onto the vanity to steady herself when she felt herself going sideways. She looked up and wished that he hadn't.

The left side of her face was caked in dried blood as was her white blouse. She started hyperventilating. Her eyes went wild and hyperventilating set off dry heaves until she thought that her stomach was going to crawl its way up her throat.

When the heaves finally stopped, Oliver pulled her back and wiped her face with a towel. "Take a shower. I will have some clothes ready for you when you are done. I will wait right outside the door and-"

" _NO!_ " Felicity said sharply. She gripped his shirt again and pulled him close as if trying to seep into his body. "Don't leave me please!" she sobbed against his chest.

"Okay okay. Don't cry. I won't go anywhere. I'll stand right the cubicle while you take your shower. I will be right there when you are done," Oliver soothed. Felicity nodded and together they proceeded to remove her clothes from her body.

There was something therapeutic in the action of the clothes removing and strangely enough, Oliver's feelings were anything but sexual. Finally she was naked and she entered the glass cubicle. Oliver had already started the shower and as soon as Felicity got in, the blood started going down the drain.

Felicity looked at the blood around her feet and broke down. She sat down on her haunches as she started bawling. Oliver cursed then rushed under the water without even removing his clothes.

He pulled her up and stood under the shower until Felicity stopped crying. He grabbed some soap and started to lather her up. Felicity stood frozen under the shower and let Oliver do everything.

During the shower, Oliver had removed his and he stood under the shower with her in his boxer shorts. It could have been a few minutes or hours later when Oliver finally lifted her out of the shower. He proceeded to wipe her from top to bottom then pulled on a shirt and a pair of his boxer shorts up her legs.

He then quickly dragged on some pyjama bottoms then pulled her towards the bedroom. When she did not move, he lifted her again in his arms and in a few strides, crossed to the giant bed. He laid her on the bed then switched off the main lights.

Oliver pulled back the covers and got under them. He turned on his back and Felicity slowly crawled next to him. She wrapped her left arm around his middle and timidly tucked her head under his chin. Oliver froze then gently wrapped his arms around her. Tightly.

"I'm so scared Oliver," she murmured so softly that had Oliver not been listening, he would not have heard it.

"I know sweetheart. I know that you are scared. Look at me sweetheart." Oliver waited until she looked up with red- rimmed eyes. "But I promise you that I will protect you with my life Felicity. I will not let anything happen to you again," he vowed.

"Don't leave me alone Oliver. I'm sorry that I left. I should have listened to you," her voice broke down just then. "It's okay sweetheart. It's over, I promise." Felicity pressed her face into his neck and closed her eyes.

Tomorrow she would be strong. Tomorrow she would face the consequences of what happened. But tonight, just tonight, she needed someone to hold her.

* * *

Felicity tried to move her comforter from her but weirdly enough, it was too heavy. She opened her eyes and for a moment could not remember ever being in this room. Then things started to come back and she felt bile rush up her throat.

She was toasty warm with Oliver wrapped around her body like the twine of a plant around a wall. She tried moving away but Oliver pressed into her back. Felicity froze when she felt something big and _hard_ poke her back.

Oliver's right hand moved to one of her breast and cupped it before pulling on her nipple. She stifled a moan but pressed harder into his hand. Her mind was screaming at her but her body was telling her otherwise.

She grabbed his hand to stop him when the other one snaked its way to her barely covered vagina. Her legs automatically parted and she moaned when he cupped her. His face suddenly pushed into her neck. He gently bit and kissed her neck causing her to moan and writhe.

She was pushed onto her back abruptly and the huge form of Oliver Queen's body loomed over her. His eyes looked smoky and sexy from sleep. He bent his head and lightly kissed her lips.

When she opened her mouth, he dived for the kill. His tongue swirled inside her mouth, teeth bit her lips as Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hips rose to meet his in an unrelenting purchase for satisfaction.

When she moaned, Oliver went crazy. He pulled her ass towards him and started a thrusting motion. Felicity broke the kiss and slammed her head back against the pillow, panting. Oliver pulled back then hastily removed her shirt. He then dived and sucked her nipple in his mouth. Felicity cried out and arched her back, trying to get closer. He gently bit the nipple then softly blew on it to soothe the sting.

A firm knock on the door made Oliver pull away. He barely had the time to wrap Felicity in his arms when the door opened. Diggle came in then stopped when he saw a blond head peaking from behind Oliver's looming form. She pressed her hot face against Oliver's neck and tried to hide her mortification.

Oliver's whole body was hiding Felicity but he nonetheless barked a "Turn around."

"Sorry Boss. We received a note from Damien Dahrk. He is on the run for Felicity," Diggle announced.

Oliver felt Felicity's body freeze and silently cursed Diggle for his wrong timing.

"Not now Dig," he gritted.

"No! No I want to know everything. I'll help you take out that son of a dog," Felicity snarled. She pushed away from Oliver. She wrapped the comforter under her arms around her body and glared at Diggle's back.

Oliver pressed his hand to his mouth to avoid laughing out loud. Felicity looked adorably grumpy with her hair wild on her shoulders. She looked like she could take out a fly.

"We'll be right there in a few minutes. We have a bad man to take out," she finished determinedly.

 _ ***A/N: There you go my lovelies! I hope that this chapter was quick enough for you. I did my very best to post it as soon as possible for me. I am really glad that I have had such positive reviews from you guys. It makes me want to write more.**_

 _ **Anyway don't forget to leave me reviews! I love them.**_

 _ **Until next time my lovelies,**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Pixi***_


	4. Chapter 4

©Pixi

 _ ***A/N: Buongiorno my lovelies! Thank you for those lovely reviews! You people make my day and you make me want to keep up writing. I have received a lot of positive reviews from you especially about the flashbacks. I hope to write the more ofeten but with work, it seems almost impossible for me to write once I'm home. Please bear with me my lovelies.**_

 _ **Anyway here is Chapter 4. I hope that you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have a lovely day or night and a lovely week ahead.**_

 _ **Much love,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 4**

 **13 years ago**

 _It was her birthday. She was ten today and her mother had agreed to hold a birthday party for her and she had invited all of her classmates._

 _Felicity looked at the little girl in the mirror. She was wearing a white dress with little blue flowers on her collar. The dress made her look younger than her ten years. Her female classmates were twelve and thirteen and their bodies had changed while she still looked like a – well as ten year old girl._

 _She was among the shortest in her class and having the prettiest and most famous girl in her school hate her also did not help._

 _She sighed then removed the hair tie and shook her hair. She had heard one of the boys say that McKenna had beautiful hair. One of the girls had sneaked a magazine that she had found from her elder sister's room and in there was an article called "The little things that boys like in you."_

 _She had none of them. She did not have a cute smile, nor was she good at being coy or shy. She was just herself._

" _Honey! Are you ready? Your friends are going to be here shortly!" Donna Smoak shouted from outside._

 _Felicity fluffed her hair and swiped a little bit of lip gloss on. Her mother had agreed to let her use a little bit of makeup only for today. She rushed out the door into their little garden at the back of their tiny home when Laurel and Sarah jumped out of their father's police cruiser._

" _Happy birthday Felicity!" Mr Lance called from the car._

" _Thank you Mr Lance!" Felicity waved grinning. "I'll pick you girls when my shift is over. Be good!" Mr Lance called then honked with a wave._

" _Happy birthday Felicity! I am so excited!" Laurel squealed as she hugged Felicity hard._

" _Come on! I have to tell you something." Felicity grabbed Laurel's and Sarah's hand and pulled them to her bedroom._

 _They both jumped on her bed while Felicity jumped up and down excitedly._

" _Ray Palmer called me this morning to wish me!" Laurel and Sarah both gasped before jumping up and down on her bed. They all squealed excitedly._

 _Ray Palmer was sweet and he always made her feel funny in her stomach – in a good way. She was always blushing whenever he talked to her and today he was coming to her party. He made her feel special and never looked down on her. The only thing that irked her was Oliver Queen._

 _He was always lurking around, glaring at her whenever Ray was talking to her. Each time that Ray had been particularly sweet to her or they had been paired for a particular class activity, Oliver would suddenly become nastier towards her._

 _One time Oliver had been absent to school and they had a project to do that particular day. As per usual, she normally was paired with him. Due to another absent, she had been paired with Ray – to her utmost delight._

 _The next day that he came back, he threw a fit and Mrs. Lake finally caved and paired him with her again. Felicity did not understand him; he hated her yet he was always around her even if he looked at her like he wanted to kill her. Despite popular belief, Oliver did work hard. He did his part of the work and actually did agree to some of her ideas. Well they got an A, so she was happy._

" _He also said that he could not wait to be at my party!" Felicity squealed._

" _He has a crush on you Felicity! You'll be able to spend time with him today, Oliver won't come to your party right?" Laurel added. Felicity nodded sadly. She felt her cheeks burn when she thought about how he had scoffed at her when she had given him the invitation to her party._

" _Hey Oliver. Umm, it's my birthday on Saturday," she had started nervously. They had been in class and she had turned in her seat after much pep talk and decided to be strong enough to invite Oliver._

 _Oliver hated her yet he still looked out for her. Once in P.E, a ball had almost hit her. Oliver had jumped in the way and put his body in front of her. He had then yelled at her for being careless._

" _So?" he asked, stoically._

" _Umm I'm having a party at my place and I am inviting everyone in my class. So here," she branded the small card towards him._

 _Oliver looked at her then slowly took the card. He looked at it then tore it into pieces._

" _I don't have the time to come to your little girl's party," he had then replied before looking at some other boy who had called him. Felicity had grabbed the little pieces and turned to face forward with tears burning in her eyes._

" _Thank God McKenna will not be coming as well," Sarah continued. When McKenna had heard about the party, she had said out loud that she would be coming._

" _Honey! Your friend Ray Palmer is here!" Donna shouted from downstairs._

 _Felicity squealed, turned to look in the mirror and smoothed her dress before running out the room with Laurel and Sarah hot on her heels._

 _Ray was standing next to the table that her mother was busy dressing. He was wearing black pants and a white and blue polo shirt. Felicity's heart stuttered and she blushed when he looked at her. He walked towards and smiled down at her._

" _Happy birthday again Felicity," he murmured before bending to kiss her on the cheek. Felicity could feel the place where he had placed his lips burn and she resisted touching her cheek. Heart beating furiously, hands sweating, she grinned at him and beamed._

" _Thank you again Ray," she replied shyly. "I am so happy that you made it."_

" _I wouldn't miss it for the world. By the way you look beautiful." Felicity blushed and looked down._

" _So what do you have planned?" he asked. "Oh hey Laurel. Hey Sarah," he greeted, only now seeing them. They both murmured a reply back._

" _Oh my mom planned a scavenger hunt, truth or dare game and another surprise which she did not want to tell me."_

" _I love scavenger hunts. I know that we are going to have so much fun today," Ray smiled._

 _The party had gone so well. The surprise had been an inflatable pool. They had all jumped in and had such a fun time. Felicity was busy helping her mother clean up when a black limousine pulled up outside their house._

 _It looked so out of place in their tiny street. A huge man came out, a box with a pretty pink bow on top. Her mother pulled her behind her back and turned to the man._

" _Who are you?" she asked in a loud voice._

 _The man remained stoic then replied._

" _I am here on behalf of Oliver Queen. I have a gift for a Felicity Smoak." Felicity jumped- Oliver had sent her a gift?_

" _I am Felicity Smoak. Oliver said that he did not want to come to my party," she said shyly to the man. The man in question went on his haunches and removed his aviators. A small smile touched his lips before he lifted the box towards her._

" _He may have not been here but he did think about you today. Let me tell you a little secret. He picked out the prettiest one for you," the man winked._

 _Felicity looked up at her mother and when the latter nodded, she accepted the box and felt something move in it. She looked up with wide eyes at the man but he only smiled._

 _She carefully removed the bow and pulled the lid off. Blue eyes peeked at her from the box._

 _She gasped so loud that she was pretty sure that everyone in their street had heard her._

" _Oh My God! He got me a kitten?" she squealed. Felicity was obsessed with cats. Her notebooks all had a kitten cover. Her mother had promised her a kitten but they had not gotten around to getting one yet._

 _The kitten meowed then stretched. Felicity picked it up then cuddled the small, pudgy body against her chest. It was white, fluffy and had the bluest eyes. It had a pretty bow around its neck. The kitten meowed again then rubbed its head against Felicity's chin._

" _Thank you so much! I already love him so much," she grinned. It was the best gift that someone could have given her._

" _Is it a he?" the man asked. Felicity froze then lifted the kitten._

" _I love her so much already," she corrected. The man smiled then frozen when Felicity jumped on his neck. She kissed him on the cheek then rushed to her mother._

 _The man got up, smiled down at her, put on his aviators then with a nod went back to his limousine while another man dropped a little house and a basket by their door._

 _Felicity put the kitten down and let it explore, a huge grin on her face. From inside the limousine, Oliver Queen smiled._

 _The next Monday, Felicity went to school with a skip in her step. She saw Oliver Queen on the playground surrounded by his friends. He saw her as soon as she took a step towards him._

 _She ran towards him then shocked everyone when she jumped on him, wrapping her legs and arms around him. He took a step back then wrapped his arms automatically around her little body to prevent them both from going down._

 _She pulled back to look at him and grinned into his shocked face. She kissed on his cheek and chanted 'thank you' over and over again until he dropped her back on her feet._

" _What the hell is wrong with you?" he snarled when he recovered from the shock. Felicity's smile fell when Oliver glared at her then she smiled shyly._

" _Thank you for Regina. It was the best birthday gift ever," she grinned. Oliver's cheeks turned red. He grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her away from his group of friends._

" _What are you trying to do? Humiliate me? Who do you think you are?" he snarled at her. Any other day, Felicity would have cowered but she was too deliriously happy to feel bad._

" _Do you know why I got you that bloody cat? So that it can hunt you when she is grown up. You are my little mouse, aren't you? The cat always hunts that mouse," he gloated, crossing his arms on his chest._

" _But she is just a baby! She is so sweet and pretty," Felicity argued._

" _Remember the devil was once an angel, mouse," he snapped back before pushing her away. Surprised, Felicity gasped and fell on her butt._

" _Don't ever touch me again mouse. Never forget what I told you," Oliver said then stalked away._

 _That night, Felicity had cuddled Regina tight against her body and pinky – pawed promised for them to be together forever._

* * *

Oliver jerked awake to the sound of laughter coming from below. It had been two days since Felicity had accepted to help him take down Damian Dahrk. Also two days since he had been going to bed alone in a constant state of arousal.

Oliver was used to being around gorgeous women; tall, short, big breasts, small chested- all kinds of them. Yet this one slip of a woman who did not really care about her appearance and wore huge T- shirts, yoga pants with her hair in a bun and walked around barefoot turned him inside out.

She did not put any make up on except for the occasional swipe of lip balm. The only 'girly' thing that he realized about her was the nail polish on her tiny toes and her fingernails. He pushed the covers away then froze when he heard more laughter.

Cisco and Felicity had instantly clicked. They spoke about computers all day long - a language which he was definitely not fluent in.

Diggle was their constant shadow and he seemed to have taken an instant like to Felicity. She was like the light to their darkness. Last night, she had decided to bake her world famous cookies. Everyone had eaten them with a glass of milk.

Oliver scoffed as he thought about how they had all looked like huge children in his kitchen, around the island, eating cookies dunked in milk. Never used to such domesticity, he had refused to join them but once everyone had gone to bed, he had come downstairs and stolen the remaining cookies.

Like a thief, he had eaten the cookies dunked in milk in his office and had gone to bed like a child right after.

Oliver pulled on sweatpants and followed the sound of laughter to the den. He stood, barefooted at the threshold and watched as Diggle got his ass handed to him at a game of Mario Kart. Felicity sat on the couch, her legs bent Indian- style while Diggle was bent forward, a look of utter concentration on his face.

Cisco sat next to Felicity, stuffing his face with potato chips while two guards stood behind them, a smile on their faces. He entered the den just when Felicity won the game. She threw the controller on the floor and jumped on the couch, squealing while the winning music blared through the speakers.

"Pay up! That's a hundred and fifty bucks!" she jumped from the couch and rushed to the guards. They both pulled fifty bucks from their wallets which Felicity grabbed. Diggle handed her his own fifty bucks while shaking his head at her.

"I never made that much money waiting on tables. Now who wants to play again?" she asked, looking around.

Everyone shook their heads no. Her eyes zoomed in on him. She cocked her head towards him and raised an eyebrow.

"You want to play against me?" he asked. She nodded her eyes bright behind her glasses.

"A hundred bucks say I win all four races," she bet. The guards exchanged looks.

"Deal," he shook her hand, his big hand engulfing hers completely.

"A hundred on Felicity," one guard murmured while the other one bet a hundred on him. Diggle bet a hundred on Felicity while Cisco landed on his team.

Felicity, the minx was winning the third round. She launched a red shell then laughed evilly when he went off track. He was sitting on the edge of the couch while Felicity leant against the side of it. She unconsciously stretched her leg. He pulled his hands back, his eyes still on the game as she laid her leg in his lap.

Both were so engrossed in the game that they did not realize how cozy and intimate this action was. She won the third round with a smug smile on her face. While they waited for the last race to load, Oliver unconsciously rubbed the sole her foot. He looked down at her tiny toes when Felicity abruptly made to pull her foot from his lap.

He grabbed on her foot and pressed it on his lap. She looked up at him and after a few seconds stopped resisting. The game started when a bullet whizzed past their heads. He dropped the controller, threw his body on top of Felicity's while the guards rushed to the windows.

Bullets kept flying, shattering the glasses that were on the table and the windows into pieces around them. It could have been a few seconds or hours before the shooting stopped. Felicity was trembling and breathing hard, her eyes wide.

He waited for a few moments before he lifted himself off her. He helped her up, keeping his body between the shattered windows and her. Felicity's legs nearly buckled under her - had he not held her, she would have face planted on the shattered glass.

"Oliver-" Diggle was rudely interrupted when Oliver raised his hand to stop him.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Oliver pressed both palms on her face and lightly shook her. She took a deep breath then nodded shakily.

"Three dead, two injured. We still do not know how they got in," Diggle informed them.

"Who was in charge of the security when the devices were being installed?" Oliver snapped.

One of the guards, Riley stepped forward. "I was the one in charge Sir."

Everything happened in the blink of an eye. Oliver snatched the gun tucked in Diggle's back, removed the safety and shot several times, making a semicircle around the man's head.

The carefree man who had been playing Mario Kart a few minutes earlier was gone. In his place was the mob boss who was known to be pitiless and cold.

Felicity watched as Oliver's eyes became arctic cold. He looked ruthless and aloof – almost emotionless. Oliver moved with the grace of a panther. Riley took the submissive position by looking down. He was grabbed by the throat by a livid Oliver.

Oliver proceeded to slam him against the wall by the throat, a gun pressed to his forehead.

"If you were in charge, how could something like this happen Riley? I thought that I paid you well enough?" Oliver gritted.

"It won't happen again Sir. I won't let it happen again," the man apologized.

"You are damn right that you won't let something like that happen again 'cause you won't be there next time." Oliver cocked the gun when he felt a hand on his bare back.

He whirled around, ready to shoot the one who had dared stop him. Felicity's teary eyes looked up into his.

"Please don't kill him. He made a mistake. We all make them," she whispered.

"He made a mistake which almost got everyone of us killed!" Oliver shouted as he started to whirl back to end Riley. Felicity did the only thing she could think of. She jumped on Oliver; wrapping her legs and arms around him like an octopus around its prey.

Oliver felt a sense of déjà-vu whilst his arms wrapped automatically around Felicity's shaking body. She pressed her face against Oliver's neck, breathing in this scent deeply.

"Please Oliver. I have had enough with the killings for today," she mumbled.

"Pack up," he ordered; throwing the gun on the floor and stalking out of the room with his precious burden still clinging to him like a little monkey.

Felicity did not realize but she had saved the life of a man that day.

* * *

 **Four days later**

Felicity stalked out of her bedroom downstairs, stomping her sock-clad feet on the stairs. Two guards looked up then wisely looked away when she glared at them.

"Where is your boss? I'll kill him if it's the last thing that I'll do today!" she snarled.

Riley nodded towards the office. Felicity continued with her stomping until she reached the office. She slammed the door open then shouted, "Oliver Jonas Queen, what did I tell you about the beard trimmings?"

Oliver looked up from his laptop. He was clearly conducting business; an Asian man in a suit looked at her in surprise.

Oliver quickly muted the microphone unless he wanted the man to hear him getting insulted by this little slip of a woman.

It had been three days since the shooting and since he had ordered everyone to pack. Being the mob boss meant that he always needed a backup in case his enemies decided to join hands and have him killed. Clearly this was an emergency. He could not and _would_ not take any chances when it concerned Felicity's safety.

He had decided to take Felicity to the mountains while his men worked their asses off at tearing the streets of Starling City apart looking for Damian Dahrk. Felicity and Cisco were also working overtime, trying to find the man. It seemed that each time that they were on something, a virus would automatically delete their findings.

This had led to Felicity slamming her fists on the keyboard numerous times until she had decided to create her own virus. Cisco and Felicity were apparently creating a major virus. There had been no more attacks.

The cabin where Oliver had taken her was hidden behind the huge trees high in the mountains. It consisted of five bedrooms with their en-suite. The two guards; Riley and Alec were to share a bedroom which consisted of two beds. That had left four bedrooms for him, Felicity, Diggle and Cisco. However Oliver had been adamant that Felicity have someone with her at all times and that meant during the night.

The first night Felicity had been too scared and tired to fight him. So she had spent the night in his arms. The next morning Oliver was seriously thinking that Felicity was Doctor Jekyll and Hyde.

She woke up like a fury and demanded that she have her own room. She had moved her things to the other bedroom when he had refused to move. Oliver had left his things in the master bedroom and while Felicity had been in the shower, had made himself comfortable on _her_ bed. She had shrieked, stomped, ranted and threatened but he had not let her out of the door. She had finally understood that she would be sharing the bedroom with him whether she liked it or not.

Oliver was relieved that Felicity was as safe as he could make her safe. Yet he was barely able to keep his hands to himself. He got hard just by smelling her goddamn coconut and vanilla body wash. He had never known that a woman could use so many products. The sink and the bathroom were swamped with her stuff; from hand lotions to feet softeners. He had no idea why she would be using feet softeners; she was so soft as it was.

To the amusement of his guards, Felicity was a neat freak. So here's the thing; she was herself messy but she could not endure others messes. It made no sense to him. Oliver had never had to look after himself, he always had maids to clean up after him. This was a major issue for them because he found it easier to use the same bathroom instead of going back and forth between the two bedrooms.

Luckily for them, there were two sinks yet Felicity still threw shit at him for leaving a mess on _his_ sink. Oliver did not shave his beard but he trimmed it regularly. The other day, he had left the trimmings on the sink which had made Felicity throw a fit until he had to wipe it away himself after she had snarled,

"Do you need the maids to wipe your ass too?"

Much to the amusement of his men, Felicity proved to be a strong willed woman who did not take his shit. She was no longer his mouse- she was strong and spoke her mind. She bossed his men around and fools that they were, they let themselves be bossed around.

Yet she never made them feel like they were employees. She cooked them food and talked to them. Oliver knew that they would protect her with their lives. Last night, she had been curled on the couch watching reality TV show when she had fallen asleep, her head on Diggle's muscular arm.

Had it been another man, Oliver would have been pissed but Diggle knew about their history and would never poach on his territory. Oliver prided himself for never being jealous yet he turned green with envy each time that Cisco made Felicity smile or laugh. Cisco was like a little brother to her so he had no use being jealous. The thing was that Felicity spent more time with his men and Cisco than with him.

Most of the time they were fighting. If they were not fighting about the beard trimmings, it was the toilet seat or how the toilet paper went under not over.

The men had learned early on that she may cook for them but she was no one's maid. She liked cooking for them but the men cleaned after themselves. They took turns washing the dishes and wiping away counters and tables. It was not easy for Oliver to drop the habits that had been ingrained in him since he was a little boy.

Which brought them to today.

"I thought that we had an understanding!" she snapped, crossing her arms tightly under her breasts which pushed them up.

"Jesus woman! Can't you see that I have business?" he snapped right back.

"I don't care that you have business! We had an understanding that you would wipe your bloody beard trimmings," she shouted, pointing her forefinger at him.

"Why don't you just ignore it? As soon as I am done with this meeting, I'll wipe it away," he relented.

"I need you to do it now. I need to use the sink," she bristled.

"Then use your side of the sink Felicity!" he advised, exasperated.

"But I will still see it! I will know that it's there Oliver," she whined.

"Fine, fine. I'll wipe it away," he stood up, unmuted the microphone and told the man that he would call him back. The man laughed, said something in Japanese to which Oliver shook his head then hanged up.

Felicity was walking to the stairs when she froze abruptly and her face went pale. Oliver bumped into her back.

"Oh God! Please not now," she prayed as she ran up the stairs. Oliver followed quickly behind and would have entered the bathroom but she slammed it shut in his face.

He looked behind him to see Riley and Diggle looking at it concern etched on their faces.

"Felicity? Are you okay mouse?" he enquired only to be met by silence. A couple of minutes later, Felicity came out looking grumpy.

"You get me advill, chocolate and wine. _IN THAT ORDER._ You get me fuzzy socks. Really fuzzy socks," she ordered, pointing at Riley first then at Diggle.

"And you, wipe after yourself. No – no don't talk to me, don't look at me. You know what, stop breathing," she ordered when he opened his mouth to reply.

She jumped in bed and pulled the covers over her head. A few seconds later, he heard soft sniffles coming from under the covers.

Diggle mouthed the words "time of the month" before both he and Riley hightailed from the room. He looked at the form of Felicity under the covers then barely daring to breathe, he tiptoed out of the room.

 **A few seconds later**

" _OLIVER QUEEN!"_

"Fuck! The beard trimmings," he murmured. Diggle and Riley both looked at him with pity etched on their faces.

 _ ***A/N: I hope that this chapter was up to your expectations. I know that there were not many dialogues between Oliver and Felicity but I believe that actions speak louder than words. Anyhow I hope that you like the path that the story is taking.**_

 _ **Please leave me reviews and prompts, I love reading them. Have a lovely day / night.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Pixi***_


	5. Chapter 5

©Pixi

 _ ***A/N: Hello my loves. First things first! I know that I have taken a lot of time to post a chapter and that is because, my laptop has crashed. It is still not repaired but I have managed to write today since I see a lot of reviews asking for an update. One particular review has puzzled me. It seems that there is a rumor that I have posted this story on another website. I have NOT! I would definitely let you know if I had. My updating schedule is all over the place, I admit but I am trying my best update, trust me.**_

 _ **Also I will end all of my stories, I pinky promise all of you.**_

 _ **I hope that you enjoy this chapter. If you did, leave me a review! ;) If you would like to know anything, ask me any kind of question about this story or my life in general, I would love to answer them. Leave them for me in a review or send me a private message. I shall post the answers in my next chapter!**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 _ **Kisses,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 5**

Felicity peeked from around the curtain in the kitchen. She sighed at the glorious sight of three bare-chested hunks sparring outside. Her eyes followed Oliver's moves like a hawk. He moved like a dancer, his movements controlled and precise. He did not hesitate nor did he blink when the three men attacked him at once.

His biceps and stomach muscles flexed and Felicity looked in awe as his chest glistened with sweat. She bit her lip to stifle a moan when they paused and Oliver flexed his bicep to show point out something to Diggle. Oliver turned to the salmon ladder and Felicity put the tip of the cream covered spatula in her mouth. This time she could not stifle the moan when Oliver started moving up and down the salmon ladder. From the window, she could hear his grunts.

Felicity pressed her thighs together when she felt wetness gush out of her. _She will need a change of panties soon. Again._ Her nights had turned into a nightmare. She would go to bed, covered from head to toe but it would take only one heated look from Oliver to have her sweating and panting. Every night she went to bed, moving to the edge of the bed to avoid any contact with a bare chested Oliver but he would pull her in his arms and lock her there to stop her from moving away.

Each morning they would end up in compromising positions; her practically on top of him with his _hardness_ pressed directly on her _wetness_ , him spooning her with his one of his hands on her breast, her spooning him with her leg trapped between his, her arm around him.

The last seemed to be quite innocent if one did not count the number of times that Felicity had woke Oliver up with bites and kisses on his back. In her defence, she had done that in her sleep but that had not stopped him from look at her smugly until she blushed.

She still remembered the first time that she had seen the bite mark close to his left shoulder.

"Did I do this?" she had asked, horrified.

"Seems so mouse. You have pretty sharp teeth on you for such a little mouse," he had grinned smugly.

Felicity had blushed then moved to look for her clothes for the day in their shared closet. Sharing a closet with Oliver seemed so domestic. She had seen the way that he had _tried, emphasis on the tried_ to put his clothes away.

She was a messy person but she could not stand the messiness of other people. She had decided one day to just put some order in his clothes and from this day onwards, he left his clothes for her to put away. This freaked her out because it increased the intimacy between them.

"I do understand you wanting to mark your territory but there is no other woman here mouse. I don't think that Diggle or the other men would want me in this way," he had followed her in their closet, a huge grin on his face.

"Don't! Shut up," she had growled, lifting her hand up to stop him. He did stop but she had been mortified when he had come downstairs without any shirt on, showing the mark as if it were a symbol of war.

The four men dropped to their front and started a series of push ups which had started with both hands only to end single handed. Felicity could see the mark of the bite which thankfully was fading.

"What are you looking at?" Cisco's voice suddenly roused her from her voyeurism. "What the hell are you doing with that spatula in your mouth?"

Felicity jumped guiltily and quickly closed the curtain. She felt her face heat up at being openly caught ogling. She pressed her back against the window but Cisco peeked from under and then grinned at her. She pushed past him and returned to the kitchen station. She ran her spoon through the mashed potato still brewing on the stove.

The back door banged and Oliver came in with all his glory; sweaty and looking _so hot_.

"Diggle is asking for you," he informed Cisco while opening the fridge to pull out a bottle of water.

"Like hell I'm going out to train. I still have blues on my thighs and butt," Cisco muttered, hightailing from the kitchen, leaving them alone.

Diggle, Riley and the other guard Adam came in trudging mud on the door mat. She glanced down to where Oliver had soiled the pristine kitchen to the fridge. She glared at his boots until Oliver glanced down guiltily.

Diggle, Riley and Adam pulled off their boots and walked in socks to the kitchen island. Felicity pointed Oliver to the mop next to the pantry while she walked to the island and poured three glasses of homemade lemonade for the boys.

They gulped the lemonade in three seconds flat, clearly parched. Felicity turned to the stove to check on the mashed potatoes, strangely comforted by the voices of the men talking about how they can be better. She turned to find Oliver glaring at her.

"Why was I not given lemonade?" he pouted.

One could hear a pin drop. "Excuse me? Why did I not give you lemonade?" she asked incredulously.

"Well you poured lemonade for them," he pointed out. They were all looking at him as if he had grown another head. "They help in the kitchen. You don't." Felicity turned her back to him and pulled the muffins from the cooling rack from behind the microwave.

She laid them on the island and continued with her cooking. She was pretty excited to have the men try this special recipe that she had found online. She turned to find Oliver grabbing one muffin and about to put it in while the men looked on in horror. She grabbed a spatula and whacked Oliver with it on the hand halting his process.

"I did not say that those were ready. You do _not_ under any circumstances touch them! Everyone knows that!" She looked like an angry kitten with her hands on her hips, trying to stare him down. Oliver looked at the muffin longingly then slowly put it down. Diggle and the men hid their laughs behind their hands.

"What kind of muffin are those?" Riley asked, helping himself to another glass of lemonade.

"Those are going to be caramel topped cupcakes. I'll teach you how to frost later," she winked at him and Oliver felt a pang of jealousy at their easy camaraderie.

"Cool. I'll just go and wash up then I'll come give you a hand," he jumped from the bar stool followed by Diggle and Adam. "By the way, I have already cleared the fire pit outside as you asked. I can't wait to have some s'mores tonight," Adam pointed out, standing at the threshold of the kitchen.

Felicity smiled then winked at him.

"What the hell is happening here?" Oliver asked, his head snapping to and fro between his men and Felicity who shrugged and got back to her cooking.

"The boys have told me that there is a fire pit outside. It's been a long time since I have had some s'mores. Since we don't have anything better to do, I thought it would be perfect to make some," Felicity shrugged.

"Do you still remember?" Oliver asked quietly. Felicity did not have to ask what he was talking about; she remembered it as if it were yesterday.

* * *

 **12 years ago**

 _Felicity pulled her hair in a ponytail then turned to watch her mother putting the last things in her backpack._

 _She felt giddy with excitement at the idea of going camping with her school mates. When she had told her mother that the school was planning an overnight camping expedition, she had been apprehensive because it had cost a lot._

 _The school she went to was expensive so it was given that they would look for a camping site with the best amenities which in turn cost a lot. She had been pretty excited, thinking about the fun that she would have with Laurel and then being able to see Ray for five days._

 _Then she had seen the authorization slip and that had deflated her happiness. She had been pretty sure that her mother would not be able to put aside that much money in such a little time. Later that night, she had hid the slip from her mother, not wanting her to feel guilty._

 _Then two days later, she had come home to her mother banging utensils around in the kitchen. She cautiously advanced to the kitchen only to find her mother angrily wiping tears from her face._

" _Mom? Are you okay?"_

 _Donna had turned her angry eyes on her which made Felicity flinch. No matter how bad her day had gone, her mother always had a smile for her._

" _No Felicity. No I am not okay," she had gritted. Felicity felt a pang of fear in her chest._

" _What's wrong Mom? Did I do something?"_

" _Yes Felicity! You have done something! Why did you not tell me that you had received an authorization slip to go camping? Did you know how I found out? I had to hear the bitchy, high society women sneer at me all afternoon because apparently the school had planned a camping trip which I was not made aware of and I would not be able to pay for my little girl to go camping with her friends." By the time she had finished her outburst, Donna's chest was heaving while fresh tears coated her face._

 _Felicity felt bad for hiding the truth from her mother but she had not wanted her to feel sad._

" _I'm sorry Mom. I just did not want you to feel like you had to work harder than you already are just because of this camping trip. I-"_

" _THAT IS NOT FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT!" Donna shouted causing Felicity to jump in surprise. Donna very rarely lost her cool and Felicity could barely remember the last time that she had seen her mother this angry._

" _I-I am so sorry Mom. It's just that you already work so hard and I knew that you would not want me to feel left out so you would work more hours and-" Her voice broke down and she started crying. She felt Donna's arms wrap around her shoulders and hug her while she silently cried._

" _It's okay baby. You don't have to worry about money. I want you to enjoy your school life to the maximum and not miss out on any activities. I knew when I signed you up to that school that it would probably cost me some money and I had already planned for that event sweetheart. You don't have to worry your pretty little head with that," Donna cooed to her. Felicity hugged her mother tight, sniffling but grateful that they had this conversation._

" _Honey, did you take your swimsuit? The one with the polka dots?" Donna called from the bathroom._

 _Felicity grimaced, thinking about how the said swimsuit accentuated her newly developed chest. She was smaller compared to the other girls in her class but her body had already started changing which made her mother giddy with pleasure._

 _At school, she wore her uniform which hid her changing body but she had no idea how she would be able to hide it in her swimsuit._

" _Felicity Meghan Smoak, please don't tell me that you have taken that old ugly swimsuit with you," Donna waved the swimsuit with the polka dots in her face then dug the old one from her backpack when Felicity looked at her sheepishly._

" _I don't feel comfortable wearing this Mother," she whined. Their front door banged and Laurel's voice could be heard shouting her name. Felicity jumped excitedly but then she caught the sad look on her mother's face. She had never stayed long from her mother; it was given that she would dearly miss her._

" _Come here sweety," she murmured to her and Felicity rushed to her waiting arms. She hugged her mother tightly._

" _Now listen to me, I know that your curious little mind will want to investigate everything around you but I don't want you to stray from everyone else. You stay with Laurel all the time and don't let anyone bully you, you hear me sweety? You have your pepper spray with you? " Felicity nodded. "I want you to call me every night. Most of all I want you to enjoy this trip, okay sweety?" Felicity nodded again. "I am going to miss you so much honey." Donna's voice broke._

" _Don't worry Mrs Smoak. I will take care of her and won't let anyone hurt her. I promise," Laurel said quietly. Felicity pulled back from her mother and grinned at her best friend._

" _I know that she will be safe with you. Come give me a hug you," Donna opened her arms and Laurel rushed to her. A honk announced the arrival of the school bus and they all scrambled to get their things._

 _Several hugs and kisses later, Felicity and Laurel were waving Donna goodbye from the school bus._

 _The school bus entered a neighbourhood with huge houses that one could only see in movies and on the internet. Felicity pressed her face against the window and looked in awe at the gorgeous manicured lawns. The bus stopped at one of the biggest- if not the biggest mansion at the end of the road._

 _The bus had suddenly gone quiet. Everyone's eyes were fixated on the on goings of this mansion. Huge men prowled the grounds with equally huge guns while a thin and small yet regal woman wearing a bathrobe stood outside the gates kissed a little boy on his forehead. He turned around and Felicity's breath caught._

 _She looked up again and for the first time, she saw a parental figure of Oliver Queen. Felicity could see the same facial features in the eyes and jaw line. Oliver had the same stubborn jawline as his mother. The woman had a melancholic smile on her face as she looked at Oliver get on the bus. She kept looking at his mother when the woman's eyes caught hers. She smiled at her then waved awkwardly._

 _Mrs Queen lost her sad smile and grinned at her then winked. She grinned at the woman who birthed her bully and waved energetically. She froze when she felt someone's gaze boring into the back of her head. She turned her head sharply to find Oliver glaring down at her._

 _Felicity looked down at her hands on her lap then the bus started moving and Oliver moved in the seat behind her. She peeked from beneath her lashed at Oliver's mother only to find her glaring at something behind her or probably someone behind her. Then she glanced back at Felicity and smiled. Felicity gave her a little smile then they moved out of the neighbourhood._

* * *

 _ **Night One – The Camp**_

 _Felicity and Laurel entered the huge canteen which was already brewing with children. She glanced around and spotted Ray waving at her. She waved back then nodded when he pointed to the seat next to him._

 _Laurel pulled her to the buffet line. She filled her plate then moved to the seat next to Ray when her nightmare, Oliver Queen moved in her way. He looked at her tray for a few seconds then slapped his hand on her ponytail before walking away. The slap did not hurt her physically but hurt her pride._

 _She looked down and quickly sat down next to an angry Ray. "Who does he think he is? Just because everyone is afraid of his family doesn't mean that he can do whatever he wants," he seethed._

 _Felicity laid her hand on his arm then smiled at him. "It's okay Ray. He doesn't bother me," she lied. Ray did not look convinced but he still smiled at her and patted her hand. Felicity felt warmth spread across her chest and she looked up to find Laurel grinning at her._

 _Ray was one of the coolest boys at school and all the girls liked him. But he only seemed to have eyes for her. They shared all classes except for P.E, he spent all his breaks and lunch with her and sometimes they even went to get ice cream together. He did not find her to be a dork at her never ending desire to learn new things._

 _The spat with Oliver forgotten, they talked about the activities that they had planned for the next days. Felicity was bummed that she and Ray had only a few activities together. When he saw her crestfallen face, Ray pacified her by telling her that they would be able to see each during the meals and camp fires. Felicity's heart melted and she grinned at him. If she were to be an anime character, her eyes would probably have hearts in them._

 _The counsellors called them to the front and they all filed in a line. The counsellors led them through the trees. Night had fallen and Felicity stuck close to Laurel. Someone bumped into Laurel from behind, causing several of them to stumble. Laurel suddenly got separated from her and Felicity started panicking. She felt the darkness closing around her and her breath caught in her chest._

 _Suddenly someone took hold of her left hand. She could barely make out the person who was holding her hand but she held onto it gratefully. The hand in question had callouses which was weird for someone her age to have. Her thumb rubbed against the back of the hand and she found a scar which according to her could have only been made by a knife._

 _Felicity peered at the owner of the hand. The only thing she could make out was that the person was male and tall. She stumbled on a branch and the person pulled her close. She bumped into him and breathed in sharply, taking in his scent._

 _She knew that scent but she could not place it. Maybe it was Ray holding her hand, she thought. She smiled in the dark then inched closer to the person who stiffened then relaxed. All too soon, they entered a brightly lit area which huge logs surrounding a blazing fire._

 _Felicity was so busy looking around her to notice the anguish on the person holding her hand's face. The fire lighted her face, causing her to look as if she was shining. Before she could turn and see him, he let go of her hand and moved aside._

 _Felicity froze. Ray was waving at her from his seat on the log close to the fire. He was already holding a stick in his hand. Her head snapped around only to find the space next to her empty. She looked around to find everyone busy talking excitedly to each other._

" _Felicity, come on! Ray has kept a seat for you next to him. Come on!" Laurel tapped her on the shoulder. Felicity mentally shook her head then moved to sit next to Ray._

 _After they were all given stick and marshmallows, they all started making s'mores. Ray helped her make hers and even wiped some chocolate off her cheek. Laurel bumped shoulders with her which made her blush._

 _Felicity licked her fingers while laughing at something that Laurel said which caused the bracelet on her wrist to jingle. Ray grabbed her wrist and smiled at the bracelet. He had given her this little bracelet for her last birthday and she had since never removed it._

" _You are wearing the bracelet that I gave you," Ray pointed out, clearly shocked._

" _I never remove it," Felicity replied shyly. Ray had chosen well; it was simple with only a little seashell which had a little bell inside that tinkled sweetly each time that she moved her hand. She loved the beach and each time that she saw it, she thought of the only time that her mother had been able to bring her to the beach. Ray jingled the seashell which tinkled. A scoff from behind them made them look up. Felicity's smile froze when she saw Oliver Queen with his arrogant smirk looking at the bracelet._

" _What do you want Queen?" Ray growled. He moved his fingers from Felicity's wrist and held her hand. Felicity's focus moved from Oliver to Ray's hand. Ray's hand was soft in hers and when she rubbed her thumb on the back of his hand, she found no scar._

 _She snapped out of it when a hand appeared before her. Oliver grabbed her wrist and sneered at the bracelet._

" _Looks cheap to me Palmer. I'm pretty sure that you can afford a more expensive bracelet than this," Oliver mocked. Felicity looked at Oliver's hand holding her wrist and gasped. Her eyes zeroed in on the scar that ran from his forefinger to the outside of his thumb. She looked at Oliver's face and could hardly it was the same person who had protected her._

" _Okay kids. Everyone be seated. Time for some ghost stories!" one of the counsellors called out._

 _Oliver let go of her hand and moved to the opposite of the fire, right in front of her. Felicity was a pretty down to earth and realistic kind of girl but she was scared of her mind of ghosts. She pulled the blanket that she was sharing with Laurel around her more snugly and cuddled with her._

 _One hour later, Felicity was close to gnawing her fingers bloody. She sat on the edge of the log and every little noise would freak her out._

 _The counsellors finally called a halt to the stories and they were all ordered to go to their bunks. After saying goodnight to Ray, Felicity scrambled to stay with her group, nearly stopping the blood flow in Laurel's hand from squeezing so hard._

 _They finally reached their bunks without any ghosts on their way. Felicity brushed her teeth quickly and held to Laurel's hand, not caring that she looked like a little girl to the other girls until they finally made their way back to their bunks._

 _Felicity climbed up the ladder and pulled the covers to her chin. She whimpered when the light was switched off. Suddenly a light flashed and she would have screamed if Laurel's face had not appeared._

" _Move Stinker," she whispered. Felicity quickly did as told and Laurel got under the covers with her. "Thank you Laurel," she whispered. "Hush Stinker. Go to sleep now."_

* * *

 _ **Day two – The Camp**_

 _Felicity crossed her arms across her chest self-consciously. She stood in line behind all the other girls. Since the weather was warm and the sun was high in the sky, the counsellors had decided that they would move the canoeing for today._

 _The counsellor strapped them in life jacket then they were given instructions. Felicity knew how to swim but she was not comfortable with the lake. She once saw a documentary on the types of bugs and animals that lived in lakes._

 _To her utter dismay, Oliver and McKenna were on the canoe as her. Thankfully the life jacket hid her body. Oliver sat two seats behind her while McKenna sat at the complete back which pleased her. When everyone was in place, they started canoeing which was a lot of fun. They circles the lake and took great pleasure in trying to avoid knocking other canoes over._

 _They were about to turn on a sharp corner when Felicity's paddle stuck to something beneath the water. She tried pulling but they were already turning around. The paddle refused to move and instead of letting go, she pulled again. The proved to be too light; seconds later, she flew into the water._

 _The paddle stuck her to the brow and she shouted in pain. Panicking, she waved her arms when her left arm refused to move. She turned around to see snake like twigs close to her face. She screamed in fear but kicked away from it. She pulled on her left arm but it would not move. Just then someone grabbed her and pulled._

 _She felt something give then her left arm was free. She wrapped herself around the person holding her and tried climbing their body. She tightened her arms and legs and sobbed out loud. It could have been seconds or hours, Felicity would not know._

 _They finally reached the shore but she still refused to let go._

 _Someone tried pulling her away and she whimpered then stiffened when a voice said._

" _Don't touch her." She stopped sobbing and looked at the face of her saviour. He gently sat her on a chair but did not let go of her. She felt something drip in her eyes which blurred her vision. She lifted her hand to then saw the welt on her wrist._

 _As the adrenaline wiped off, she felt herself start to shake and looked around to see chaos unfolding. Everything became a blur; the counsellors wiped the gash on her forehead where the paddle had struck her then that on her wrist. Now that the fear was gone, she could see clearly. It was the bracelet which had stuck in the tree roots. When Oliver had pulled her, it had snapped which in the process had caused the gash on her wrist._

 _Thing went from bad to worse when her mother was called. She had heard her mother yelling on the phone. An hour later, a livid Donna Smoak had stomped in the camp in her hostess uniform. She looked like an avenging angel with her blond mane wild behind her and eyes shooting daggers._

 _After some yelling on her part and a lot of soothing from the camp manager, Donna kissed and hugged her then left in the same grand style. Felicity's head ached from either the hit to the forehead or from the confusion of Oliver saving her life, she would not know._

 _After convincing everyone that she was fine, they decided to have a picnic near the lake. Laurel and Ray stayed close to her at all times. Oliver seemed to have disappeared. One thing she was sure of, Oliver was not who he portrayed himself to be._

* * *

"Oliver! We have something," Cisco shouted from the living room.

Felicity snapped out of the past at Cisco's call.

She and Oliver both rushed to the living room. She froze at the video playing on the laptop screen. She bent to the waist and started dry heaving. Cisco rubbed her back then murmured, "This situation goes far beyond what we thought it was."

 _ ***A/N: There you go my loves! I know that there was more of the past in this chapter but next chapter I am going to go more indepth about the whole Damien Darhk situation. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Leave me a review and let me know what you liked most about this chapter.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Pixi.***_


	6. Chapter 6

_***A/N: My lovely readers! It seems as if you guys are not happy with my chapters anymore. I don't have much feedback so I don't know if I am doing anything wrong or right. Kindly let me know what you guys think about it because it gets difficult for me to try to please each and everyone.**_

 _ **Anyway, this chapter is going to be a little bit more action packed in terms of plot as well as the relationship between Oliver and Felicity.**_

 _ **To be honest with you, I LOVE the flashbacks so much. Do you like them as well? I would love it if you guys could give me some suggestions about how you want things to progress on a general level but also between the protagonists.**_

 _ **So without further ado , here is Chapter 6. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 6**

Felicity sat down, trembling from head to toes. She swallowed hard then winced at the acrid taste in her mouth. The things that she was seeing were horrific. The voices still rang in her head. Instead of looking away, she continued watching transfixed at the scene on the screen.

Felicity knew that Damien Dahrk was not a good man but she had no idea that he was that malicious. Cisco kept rubbing her arms but she would not – _could_ not stop trembling. When she whimpered, Oliver sat down next to her and pulled her in his lap. For the first time, she was grateful that Oliver was huge- she curled in his lap like a little child, pressing her face in his neck.

When the screams got louder, tears which she had been holding in ran freely down her cheeks, soaking Oliver's neck and shirt. She peeked at the screen and whimpered when she saw a bald man, slice the stomach of the woman hanged in a dark room. For the past couple of minutes which felt like a lifetime, they had been watching in horror as Damien Dahrk's men tortured women and girls, the youngest being around fifteen years old.

The women lay hanged to the ceiling like dead cattle as the men took turns burning them with cigarettes, slicing parts of their bodies, and strangling them until they became blue in the face but they did not kill them. What was worse was the fact that each time that the women screamed, the men around them would laugh which made Felicity sick in the stomach.

"Please, stop it. Please," she whimpered. Oliver's arms tightened around her while she wrapped her arms around his neck. The sounds abruptly ended and the only sounds in the room were that of her sniffles. She wiped her face but her bottom lip wobbled when she looked into Oliver's eyes. He lifted her in his arms while she kept sniffling in his neck.

She felt the bed under her but refused to let go of Oliver. He got into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. It was as if a dam had burst and she broke down. She cried until her eyes felt gritty and her face felt swollen.

"I promise that I will find that son of a bitch. I will make him pay. I do not claim to be a saint but I do not endorse hurting and torturing women," Oliver murmured in her hair.

"But why would he do that to them?" Felicity croaked. Oliver sighed then tightened his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and burrowed deeper into his warmth.

"I heard about this practice. I knew about this since I was a child and I have worked hard to eradicate that from under our turf. I may be a lot of things but I am no pimp. We do have strip clubs but the women are treated with respect and we never harm them or force them to do things that they don't want to," Oliver explained. "I will not let Damien Dahrk poison my city by stealing women and girls. I promise that I will take care of it Felicity," he vowed, his eyes never leaving hers.

* * *

 _ **11 years ago**_

" _Bye Mom! I love you!" Felicity shouted as she ran to the yellow bus._

" _Bye honey! Have a great day. I love you," Donna hollered from the kitchen._

 _Felicity sat next to Laurel and they both started animatedly. It was the first day of high school and  
Felicity was ecstatic. She felt grown up and to the amazement of her mother; she had chosen clothes appropriate for girls who were starting high school. Indeed, she was younger than her classmates and she did feel it especially next to girls like McKenna. But Felicity liked how she looked and she had better things to do than to cater to her looks. _

_Soon they arrived at school and she and Laurel both rushed to get their respective time tables. To her utter dismay, she had only a couple of classes with Laurel. Felicity walked down the aisle among so many other teens to find her locker._

 _Felicity was not very tall so she felt lost among the sea of people. Soon she was pushed around until finally she made it through the throng of people. Huffing and puffing, she finally located her locker and stacked her books and things in there. Grabbing the necessary equipment for her first class, she closed her locker just as the first bell rang._

 _She turned then slammed into a hard body. She looked up- way up into Oliver Queen's icy blue eyes. He had grown so much during the summer and he looked even more terrifying._

" _Well well well! Who do I have here as my locker neighbour? If it is not little mouse," he taunted. Felicity pulled the strap of her backpack on her shoulder but did not respond. She looked around them only to find just a sea of unfamiliar faces._

" _Hello Oliver," she whispered, looking down at her shoes. She fidgeted with her schedule only to have it wrenched from her hand by Oliver._

" _Oh look, we have almost all classes together," he grinned evilly. Felicity froze. She had prayed that they do not have classes together but it seemed like her prayers had gone unanswered. The second bell rang and Felicity started to feel anxious. She really did not want to be late to class._

" _I- I should go. I don't want to be late to class," she murmured._

" _Oh of course." Oliver gallantly moved away then to her utter dismay, he slapped his hand on the books in her arms. Papers flew everywhere and she quietly picked everything up, did not look at anyone and rushed to class._

 _She entered the class and saw McKenna with her posse at the back of the class along with her nightmare. Oliver winked at her and she flushed. She sat as far away as possible from them and waited for the teacher to arrive._

" _Oh look! If it's not Mickey," McKenna's whiny voice reached her. Everyone in their group laughed and Felicity felt herself flush. Neither Ray nor Laurel was with her so there was no one to shield her. Soon the teacher arrived and thankfully everyone settled down._

" _Good morning class. My name is Ms. Thomas and I will be your teacher for English lit. Now I know that you are seated by choice but here I am the one to choose your seats." Ms Thomas was an elder woman who wore clothes that dated from the eighteen hundreds. She wore her hair in a tight bun and round glasses lay perched on her nose. She picked a piece of paper from the table._

" _I will call out your names and you shall be seated next to each other. You shall also be partners with each other for our weekly plays. At the end of the year, the best partners will be chosen for our yearly performance," Ms. Thomas explained._

 _She looked at her paper," Adams and Ford. Hughes and Munroe." As she kept going, more and more groans erupted around the class._

" _Smoak and Queen," she called and Felicity felt the world crash around her._

 _Felicity moved to the seat closest to the wall then realised her mistake. She was cornered. Oliver pulled his chair close to hers but did not say anything._

" _Okay so one of you will choose a paper from this basket and you shall enact the characters for the weekly plays. There are only a few characters but you will be given different parts to enact," Ms Thomas continued. "Do not open the papers until everyone has gotten their papers," she warned._

 _When Ms. Thomas reached her and Oliver, Oliver let her pick the paper. She fidgeted in her seat while the other picked theirs. "Okay, you may all open the papers."_

 _Felicity opened her paper and gasped. "Oh no!" she whimpered. Oliver leaned towards her then frowned._

" _What's wrong with this scene?" he asked. "Do we have to kiss?" he grinned. "No! It's the climax. Romeo and Juliet die in this scene."_

 _After Ms. Thomas had taken note of everyone's scenes, the class started. Felicity was hyper aware of Oliver. He did not participate but he did take down notes. As soon as the class ended, Felicity packed her things and waited for Oliver to move. As soon as he moved, she hightailed from there._

 _She walked to her locker when she heard McKenna's voice._

" _I think that you are wearing my clothes Mickey," she teased. "My mother gave them to charity last week. I think that some of them went to the local shops where they were sold on sale."_

 _Felicity felt her face burn with shame. She had indeed gotten that shirt from a local but she would never have bought it if she had known that it was McKenna's._

" _It's so yesterday," one of her posse scoffed. "Oh come on! You can't expect the daughter of a waitress to wear Prada. I bet that my pants are worth more than her mother's daily tips," McKenna laughed._

" _I have no idea why a scum like you was given entry to this school," someone else said._

" _I heard my mom say the other day that her mother had another part time job downtown at a strip club," someone else whispered but she heard it clearly._

" _Maybe someday she'll take up her mother's job then. Scum will be scum, no matter what," McKenna said nastily._

 _Felicity felt tears drip down her cheeks but she refused to look down. "My mother is not a stripper!" she cried._

" _Well for you to attend this school maybe she is doing something else- or should I say someone else?" McKenna snickered while the other laughed._

" _Oh look! Here's Oliver," McKenna cried gleefully. Felicity looked at Oliver but refused to wipe her tears. No matter how many times that Oliver had mercilessly teased her, Felicity never cried in front of him. It was the first time that she had ever cried in front of Oliver._

" _Oliver, what do you have planned for mouse today?" she asked, pressing her hand on his chest. Felicity prepared herself to the worst._

 _Oliver's head snapped around and he glared at McKenna. "No one- I mean no one calls her mouse," he gritted. McKenna's smile fell and a hush descended among the group surrounding them. Felicity's tears ran down her cheeks in rivulets._

" _Leave!" he ordered. "Stop being such a cry-baby!" Oliver snarled which prompted her to start crying harder. Her small shoulders shook with the strength of her tears which wracked her body._

" _What in the world?" Laurel's shocked voice brought a sigh of relief on her lips._

" _Felicity? Hey Stinker! Why are crying?" Laurel asked as she hugged Felicity. "What did you do to her now? Leave her alone!" she snarled at Oliver._

" _Felicity? Are you okay?" Felicity turned to see an anxious looking Ray. She wiped the tears from her face but sniffled, her lower lip wobbling. Ray had also gotten bigger during the summer but not as big as Oliver. Oliver looked buff while Ray was leaner._

 _He put his arms around her shoulders. Felicity smiled through her tears then grabbed onto Ray's hand. "I'm fine Ray. Let's go to next class," she smiled. She could still feel Oliver's eyes boring into the back of her head._

 _She turned her back to Oliver and walked away. Oliver grabbed Ray's arm._

" _Keep your hands off her," Oliver gritted. Ray's hand tightened on hers while he glared at Oliver. An unspoken message passed between them then Ray let go of her hand. She looked up at him with hurt in her eyes._

 _Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. She flinched then looked up at him while she struggled to free her hand. He put his big hands on her face and wiped the tears from her face. Everything faded around her; she could only see herself in Oliver's icy eyes. She also saw something else which she never thought she would ever see in his eyes; remorse._

" _Please don't cry," he whispered. "I-I- No one is going to bother you again. I promise," he whispered._

* * *

Oliver opened his eyes then bit back a groan when she felt Felicity's heat on his thigh. Like always, he had woken up to Felicity wrapped in his arms.

The previous day had been hard on them. Felicity had refused to eat and had only eaten a bowl of soup. When she refused to sleep, Oliver had asked Cisco to crush some sleeping pills in her milk because he knew that she would refuse to drink it.

Giving in to the temptation, he had lain next to her- _well under her_ while she slept. He had no idea when he had fallen asleep. He tried pulling his leg back but Felicity slid her leg higher which caused her core to rub hotly against him again.

She moaned then made small circular movements with her hips. Oliver knew without a doubt that she was still asleep or she would have woken up, outraged. He realised that she was using him to get off and this sent a wild rush of lust raging through him.

He gripped her hips and pressed her tighter against him. He moved his thigh higher and he could feel her wet heat through his sweatpants. Her moved became jerky and harder as she fought to reach her climax. Feeling himself at his wits end, Oliver pulled her on top of him which jerked her awake.

She looked down at him in shock then moaned when he pressed his manhood tightly against her lace covered pussy. She pressed her face to his chest and Oliver took it as her consent. His hands moved to her butt and he used it as leverage to press her tighter against him.

"Oh God! This feels so good," she whimpered. Oliver grunted. His control snapped when he felt Felicity's nails dig into his chest. Her lifted her up, dragged his pants down then pressed her once more on his hardness.

They both moaned at the feeling of skin against skin. His cock pressed right where she needed him most and she tightened her knees against his hips. Oliver grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her up for a deep and drugging kiss.

When she felt her orgasm coming closer and closer, Felicity broke their kiss but kept her lips close to Oliver's. Her breath mixed with his, her eyes fixed on his, her soft body pressed tight to his hard one.

Oliver's hand tightened in her hair and she detonated. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she wailed loudly.

"Yes baby. Come on me. Give me everything," Oliver gritted, tightening his hand in her hair. Felicity kept moaning as shards of pleasure pierced her core. Oliver's measured hip movements changed to jerky and barely controlled ones as he grunted in her ear.

Felicity moved her hips up and down until she felt Oliver's hands tighten painfully on her hips. His hands moved to her butt to keep her moving on his jerking shaft. Felicity slammed her lips onto his leading to a heated duel of tongues and teeth.

A few minutes later, they stopped all motions and Felicity laid her head on Oliver's chest. She pushed herself into a sitting position by pressing her hands on his chest. Her lips felt swollen but it had been days since she felt so alive.

She looked down then blushed when she saw the proof of Oliver's pleasure smeared on her lower stomach.

"This is the hottest sight that I have ever seen so far," he murmured. He rubbed his come into her skin and she felt him start to grow stiffer under her. She moved in circular motions until she was nearly faint with pleasure.

"Keep doing that and you'll find yourself face first on the mattress with your ass in the air," Oliver warned, his voice husky with need.

Felicity froze but Oliver felt the wetness gush out of her. "You want that don't you? You want me to take you like that?" Oliver asked, making her moan.

"Y-yes Oliver," she whimpered, moving faster on his, smearing her wet heat all over him.

She suddenly found herself on her back, Oliver looming over her. She wrapped her legs around his hips then lifted her arms up when he pushed his t-shirt up. He removed his t-shirt then cursed before bending his head and teasing her nipple with his tongue.

Digging her fingers into his hair, she pressed her body closer to him- needing to be closer to him.

"I need you Felicity. I need to be one with you and I want you bare," he gritted in her ear. Felicity felt her core clench at the raw need in his voice. He pushed his hand inside her drenched panty and rubbed her clit which caused her to arch her body off the bed.

"Fuck baby. You are so wet for me," Oliver grunted. To her utter dismay, he pulled his hand from her panties then he did something that shocked her. He put his finger in his mouth, moaning around her taste.

"You taste so sweet baby." Oliver's head bent to her stomach where he peppered kisses all over it until he reached the place where Felicity needed him most.

He made to pull her panties off when someone knocked on their door. "Oliver. We gotta move," Diggle said through the door.

Oliver froze then cursed but he did not leave her. Instead he lifted himself on her and kissed her gently when Diggle knocked once more.

"Give me two seconds!" Oliver hollered. Felicity wrapped her arms around his shoulders then lightly kissed him on his jawline.

Oliver pulled his pants on while Felicity sat up. He opened the door before Felicity could pull some clothes on.

"Oliver!" she shouted, hastily pulling the sheet on her chest. He looked back at her questionably. "Naked here!" she snarled, outraged but he only smiled. Diggle looked at her dishevelled state and bit back a smile.

Her neck was already sporting red bite marks. Her lips looked swollen and her cheeks were flushed. She blushed then looked away.

"We need to move Oliver. There was a breach in our system. Someone knows where we are." Diggle informed.

Felicity grabbed her Ipad, swiped a few times then cursed. "The breach is small and it happened a couple of hours ago," she murmured, taping away.

"Shit. Plenty of time for them to get a move on," Oliver said. "Grab your things. We should get moving," he ordered Felicity. "Tell everyone that we are moving in half an hour," he instructed Diggle then closed the door.

Oliver looked at Felicity who looked lost in their huge bed. He sat down in front of her and grabbed onto her cold hands.

"I promise that nothing is going to happen to you. I will not let anyone touch you," he swore.

* * *

Half an hour later, they all piled in three black tinted Audi A7. Soon they were on their way to she did not know where. The road was rocky and soon they got lost in the dark forest.

They were about half an hour into their journey when something slammed into her side of the car causing them to jerk. Oliver cursed then speeded up, expertly swerving to avoid a tree. She gripped the door handle in a death grip then screamed when Oliver dove nose first into a ditch.

Several pops made her scream but the window did not break. "They are bullet proof," Oliver shouted. "They have surrounded us. We need to split," Diggle's voice shouted from the speaker.

"You go East, Riley goes West. We'll take North," Oliver shouted.

"Copy that. Take care."

Oliver swerved deeper into the forest. Felicity turned in her seat, her heart nearly bursting out of her chest. She saw a forest green jeep behind them with a huge gun out of the window. The windshield was heavily tinted so she could not see how many people was in the car.

"Grab the gun from below your seat. Now's the time to show me you can use a gun mouse," Oliver grinned wickedly. Felicity pulled the gun from underneath her and lowered her window. She pulled herself on the window and shot a few times, hitting the bullet proof windshield.

Oliver pulled her inside, yelling at her. "God dammit woman! You nearly gave me a coronary! This is not Mr & Mrs Smith! You could have been shot," he snarled. Felicity crawled to the back and ordered Oliver to open the trunk.

"Open it Oliver! Come on!" she ducked her head when more shots were fired at them. The car bumped something which caused the car to bounce. Felicity's head slammed against Oliver seat, making her see stars. She slapped his head ,"Careful! You almost broke my head!"

"I wouldn't want to break your beautiful golden head!" Felicity could hear the smile in his voice.

"I dye it actually," she shouted back and nearly fell off the seat when Oliver braked suddenly.

"What are you doing? Move it! They are coming!" she screamed then scrambled to hold onto the back seat.

"WHAT? You are a bottle blonde?" Oliver shouted, outraged. Then he replied before she could respond, "Wait! Of course you are not a bottle blonde! I confirmed it this morning," he sounded smug.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. Felicity looked at him in disbelief. "Get your head out of the gutter and open the damn trunk Oliver!"

The trunk opened and Felicity fired several shots, aiming at the tyre. She hit one tyre and the jeep swerved to the left, slamming into a tree. She shot several more times which caused the car to slam into a tree and stop. Oliver slowed down then sped up when another jeep stopped behind the battered jeep.

"Go, go, go!" she shouted.

Before long, the car was filled once again with silence. Oliver kept looking in his rear-view mirror but no one followed them. "Diggle? You okay?" Oliver asked urgently.

"Yeah we're good. Riley was hit. How many?"

"We had two."

"Same. We managed to hit one but one of them is still out there free. We are almost out of the forest. We'll lay low for now. Maybe you should find somewhere to stay," Diggle then swore.

"Is Riley alright? We'll find some place for tonight." Felicity started trembling when she heard that Riley could have been hurt.

"He's fine. Just shook up a little," Diggle said. "Alright. Talk to you soon." Oliver ended the call.

"We'll have to spend the rest of the day and night in hiding and let everything die down before joining the rest of the crew." Felicity nodded while rubbing her hands on her arms. Oliver pulled her head into the crook of his neck and kissed her head.

"You did a good job Felicity. We'll get out of this, I promise."

 _ ***A/N: There you go my lovelies. I hope that you liked this chapter. Leave me a review! I love reading them.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Pixi.***_


	7. Chapter 7

©Pixi

 _ ***A/N: Hello my loves. I hope that you are doing well. There was an avalanche of reviews after the last chapter and I am ECSTATIC! I know that I don't have to justify my story or the why, what and how of this story but I really want to please my audience. You guys mean a lot to me.**_

 _ **So, I wish to answer some of your queries and to remove some misunderstandings:**_

 _ **Oliver not being badass enough**_

 _ **Let me get something clear once and for all. Oliver is the MOB BOSS. The scene in the car where they are running from the people after them showed a different kind of Oliver. I could have portrayed Oliver differently but at this point in the story Oliver's main concern was Felicity. Had she not been with Oliver, I think he would have reacted differently. We have seen a side of Oliver who no one had ever seen before; the caring and gentle Oliver who cannot understand the concept of loving somebody so fiercely that you become addicted to that feeling. Being the Mob Boss can take a toll on anybody. I want to portray an Oliver who can be badass and be the MOB BOSS as well as take care of his beloved and be kind and loving to her.**_

 _ **I am not pissed or angry at my readers, instead I now know what my audience wants. I know that I cannot please every single one of you but I would be grateful if you could bear with me. Oliver as the Mob Boss will emerge.**_

 _ **Angst/ fights between Oliver and Felicity**_

 _ **Someone mentioned how they wished to see more fights between Oliver and Felicity in the present. I love reading and writing about angst between two main protagonists. There is something just so primitive and the tension- dear God! the tension is everything that I love. But here, it would become an overload of negativity between the protagonists for the simple reason that in the flashbacks, their relationship is not a positive one. I want to create a balance between the time lapses. Oliver has hurt Felicity a lot in the past; I mean a lot. I can't promise you that there will be a lot of fights between the two at present but knowing my fondness for angst, there will probably be some (wink).**_

 _ **Felicity's character not being consistent**_

 _ **I get it. Felicity seemed like a wuss at the beginning of the story but seemed like Wonder Woman in the last chapter. My only argument for Felicity's actions in the last chapter is that it was either kill or be killed. Felicity in the flashbacks is portrayed as a weak character. Yet I can't only portray her as a weak character in the present as well. Years of bullying and hurt at some point is bound to take a toll on you and at some point you do grow a backbone.**_

 _ **Dual POV Olicity in the flashbacks**_

 _ **I have taken good note. I'll make it happen.**_

 _ **Trinity**_

 _ **Thank you girl! I see you, I hear you and I will preach what you've told me. I really appreciate it. Thank you for the support and trust sweetie! Cheers to you! ;)**_

 _ **So here's chapter 7 for you. I hope that I have cleared the misunderstandings that some of you had. I am grateful for the reviews. I in no way want to fight with anyone or am pissed at anyone for the reviews. I will take the criticism constructively and use them to improve my writing.**_

 _ **Have a great read ahead.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 7**

They were in the middle of nowhere. From what she could see, there was only huge trees around them. They had ridden for about an hour or so after their mad pursuit before Oliver had decided to stop.

Felicity hopped out of the jeep and stretched then winced at the pain in her arm. Oliver opened the trunk and pulled out some guns. Felicity looked in awe at the guns then scrambled to catch the gun that Oliver threw at her.

Without saying anything, Oliver started to wipe away some foliage which was in a hill form. A few minutes later, Felicity watched in amazement as Oliver pulled open a door-like structure. She would have never guessed that this cave was hidden under such dense foliage.

Felicity rushed to follow him and was amazed at how spacious it looked. It was very dark inside but Felicity could see a few flat rocks and a space where she guessed one could light a fire.

"We'll need some woods and luckily for us, it was quite dry so we'll be able to get a fire roaring in no time," Oliver startled her from behind.

"But won't we suffocate?" she asked.

Oliver walked further in the cave and pushed on another wall. Felicity watched in amazement as Oliver's muscles flexed from the pressure he was applying on the wall. With a grunt, it finally caved and a long tunnel appeared.

"This should stop us from suffocating but we'll have to put some leaves to hide the smoke," Oliver bent to push away the foliage and Felicity swallowed back a moan. _That man was built._

Felicity turned away to stop herself from panting after Oliver like an idiot. "What time is it?" she asked when her stomach grumbled.

"Close to three in the afternoon. Why don't you gather some wood and I'll camouflage the jeep? Anyway, it's not going to be long before it gets dark and it's going to get cold," Oliver moved out of the cave and looked up. "Looks like it's going to rain as well."

"I would never have guessed that the mob boss would have such knowledge of how to survive in the wild," Felicity teased as she bent to pick up some dried branches and leaves.

"One does not just become the mob boss like that. You'll be surprised about the things that I've gone through," Oliver murmured. Felicity could clearly remember the few times that she had seen the hard life of Oliver Queen.

* * *

 _ **Flashback – 11 years ago**_

 _Oliver walked into his bedroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. He avoided looking into the mirror knowing that he no longer had the body of a boy but that of a man._

 _A man who could defend himself and who supported the marks from the lashing and beating worthy of the next mob boss. He looked at the clothes his mother had pulled out for him and winced. Oliver used to go to Halloween parties when he was about seven but then his life had become complicated with the family business._

 _This year, his mother had decided that he would go to the local Halloween fair with all of his school mates and had refused to see reason. Oliver looked in the mirror on his dresser and sighed. Malcolm's right hand man had gone a little hard and he could see the effect now- his eye was already turning blue. Luckily his mother had picked a costume which had a mask._

 _During last summer, Oliver had grown almost a head and he easily towered over his school mates. His body had started to firm up from the hours of training after school. He pulled on his clothes and grabbed the mask. He pulled it on and looked in the mirror to adjust it. No one would know that he was sporting a black eye._

 _Something caught his eye just when he was about to leave his bedroom. A black rose lay on his white bed spread. He picked it up and twirled it around in his hand thinking about a certain bubbly blond girl._

" _Oliver- Oh my god! You look so handsome. When did you grow up like that?" Moira Queen stood at the threshold on his bedroom._

 _Oliver shrugged. His mother came in and bent his head to kiss him on his forehead._

" _You look so much like your father. He would have been proud of you. Go have fun tonight and be the young man that you are. I'm sure that there is some poor girl waiting for you there," she teased. Immediately, a picture of Felicity Smoak appeared in front of him._

 _He wondered what she would be wearing tonight._

 _ **One hour later**_

 _Oliver was hanging out with his friends near the huge Ferris wheel when a blonde head caught his gaze. As if in a movie, the crowd parted and Oliver's breath caught in his chest._

 _Felicity was dressed as Alice in Wonderland. Her blonde hair was longer and curled with a head band on top. Her dress was white and blue just like Alice and she had never looked so adorable before. She was holding a little white basket with blue ribbons which matched her dress and was laughing at something that Ray Palmer was saying._

 _He was looking at her like she was the most precious person in the world which grated on Oliver's nerves. He watched as Felicity blushed prettily then looked down to smooth her dress. Laurel and Sara were both with her- Laurel was wearing a witch costume while Sara was dressed as Tinker Bell. Just then Felicity's eyes met his and he smirked at her. Despite his mask, she recognized him and froze then turned her back to him._

 _Deciding that he wanted to have some fun with her, he left his group to join hers close to a smaller Ferris wheel where they were all in line to get on it. Oliver was determined to sit next to her._

" _Hey Palmer! Mrs. Lake is looking for you," he shouted when it was his and Felicity's turn to get on the Ferris._

" _It's okay Ray. We'll take this ride afterwards," Felicity smiled at his crestfallen face. "Stinker! Come on! Get on!" Laurel shouted._

 _Oliver could see that Felicity was torn but then he took things out of her hand when he pushed Ray away. Ray looked like he was going to put up a fight but then thought better of it. Felicity looked up at Oliver then quietly got on the Ferris when the people behind them started getting impatient._

 _He jumped next to her which made the seat swing and caused her to tighten her grip on his arm. Instead of pulling away, he relaxed his arm. She squealed when the wheel lurched then started moving up. She had placed her little basket between them which contained sweets. He grabbed a few and popped the caramel ones in his mouth._

 _Felicity leaned on the side of the wheel and Oliver felt his heart lurch in his throat. He grabbed her by the back of her dress and pulled her to him._

" _Are you serious right now? You could have fallen!" he snarled into her shocked face. She looked down at the bar protecting her and arched a blonde eyebrow._

" _I don't think that I could have fallen Oliver," she grinned, tapping on the bar. "Small that you are, you could easily slip through the bar," he muttered under his breath. He pushed the basket on his other side and pulled Felicity close to him._

 _Soon they were on top and Felicity squealed with her arms raised high in the air. Her hair whipped all around her face, catching him in the face. Oliver breathed her sweet peachy and coconut scent in deeply._

 _The wheel froze on top, leaving them pending then abruptly lurched. Felicity screamed then put her head on his chest, digging her fingers in his shirt. Oliver pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her until the ride stopped._

" _That was amazing! I want to do it again and again," Felicity shouted. Her eyes were bright with happiness and glee and Oliver found himself biting on his lip to stop himself from smiling back at her._

" _Queen! Hey Queen! Mrs. Lake said that she was never looking for me," Ray Palmer's voice interrupted what he was going to say. "Thanks for the ride mouse," Oliver whispered in Felicity's ears then ignored Ray altogether._

 _ **Felicity**_

 _Felicity was changing. She could feel it in her bones. Her feelings for Oliver was changing from fear to something else and it scared the crap out of her. He still teased her mercilessly but Laurel kept insisting that it was because he liked her._

 _Well Ray also liked her and he never kept it a secret. She liked Ray a lot and he did make her happy but Oliver made her feel giddy and funny in her stomach. She had not dared tell that to anyone- not even to Laurel. She smoothed her dress and tried to fix her hair as she walked around the fair with Laurel, Sara and Ray._

 _Ray had not been happy about the lie that Oliver had told him but he was a pretty easy guy and he easily let go of the matter. She stopped eating her cotton candy as a huge plush kitten caught her eyes. It looked kind of weird and wonky but Felicity could actually feel how soft it would feel to the touch._

 _She immediately fell in love with it. "I sometimes feel like you like cats and kittens more that people," Ray teased. "Let's see if I can win it for you. Please don't laugh at me if I do miss," he chuckled._

 _Felicity bristled with excitement. "So young man? Think you can win this huge toy for your little girlfriend?" the man at the stall teased. "You need to hit six cans to win it. You have three chances to win it. Good luck!"_

" _I want the white kitten," a voice said from behind her. Felicity would know that voice everywhere. It sent a tingle down her spine and caused goosebumps to rise on her arms._

" _Well how about you battle it out?" the man grinned, showing a missing front tooth._

 _Oliver decided to let Ray go first. He missed the first chance by two and the second chance by only one. Ray looked dejected._

 _Felicity watched Oliver pull on the gun to his shoulder and fix it like she had seen in so many movies. He relaxed his shoulder and cocked the gun then it fired. Felicity could barely believe her eyes as Oliver shot six cans one after the other without missing a single one._

 _Cheers erupted after a few seconds. "Damn boy! You do know what you are doing," the man praised, handing over the plush toy to Oliver._

" _I'm sorry Felicity, I could not win it for you," Ray apologized. "It doesn't matter Ray. You gave it your best shot!" she grinned at him then grabbed onto his hand as they made their way to the food tent erupted just for them._

 _Sara grabbed Laurel's hand and rushed her to the chocolate fountain while Ray's mother pulled him away to talk to some friends. She found a table and decided to wait for her friends before grabbing something to eat._

 _She was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled outside of the tent. Thinking that it was probably Sara playing a prank on her, she played along until she felt the hand holding hers. It was too rough and a bit too big to be Sara's hand. Just when she was starting to pull away, the person stopped._

 _She breathed out a sigh of relief at the familiar figure of Oliver. They were in the middle of trees and Felicity could hear the squeals of the children at the fair but it was far away._

" _Umm, Oliver? Why did you bring me here?" she asked nervously. Instead of replying, he pushed something fluffy and soft towards her. She scrambled to hold it and slipped. She gasped when Oliver's arm wrapped around her, cushioning her fall._

 _Her arms flailed and she grabbed onto the first thing which was Oliver's mask. Her fingers pulled on it and it slid down Oliver's face. Hard hands gripped her waist to prevent her fall. Gasping and panting, Felicity looked up at Oliver and froze. It was dark but Felicity could make out the darkness surrounding Oliver's eyes._

" _Oh my God! Your eyes," she gasped. Her hand lifted automatically to his face but was suddenly grasped mid-air. Her eyes clashed with his but both remained quiet. Finally Oliver let go of her hand and she softly touched the blue-black area surrounding his eyes._

" _What happened to you? Who did this to you? Does it hurt?" she whispered. Oliver's eyes closed from the peace he was feeling from her cool touch. Felicity would have removed her hand but Oliver pressed it against his face again. She slowly rubbed her fingers lightly on the bruise then down his face._

 _Oliver's hands dug into her waist, pulling her closer to him. Felicity's heart started beating out of her chest; her breaths became short and choppy. Oliver groaned and bent his head to her neck, breathing in her scent. His lips skimmed on her neck, causing her to break into chills. She shuddered, her body softening and moulding itself against his._

 _Oliver's hand dove into her hair and pulled her head back to look into her eyes._

" _Give me your eyes," he growled, his breath fanning on her lips._

 _Felicity looked into his eyes and gasped as his normally cold eyes lost their frost and turned hot._

" _What is it about you that makes me feel like this?" he asked, his eyes caressing her face. Felicity's hand dropped from his face to her his shoulder. Her heart was literally going to burst out of her throat. Oliver's head bent slowly towards her while she rose to her tiptoes._

 _Her eyes closed on their own as Oliver's lips touched hers in a whisper of a kiss. He pulled back only to grin when she whimpered. Her face turned hot and she meant to pull back only to have Oliver slam his lips on hers again._

 _Felicity had watched a lot of movies with kissing scenes with Laurel but she never imagined that it would feel like that. Her lips parted on their own when Oliver's tongue touched them. Her tongue timidly touched his and he snapped. Where the kiss had started as soft and timid, it quickly turned hot and messy._

 _Felicity had never been kissed before but she followed Oliver's lead. Oliver moved her head from side to side, angling her head in ways that he preferred. After what felt like hours, Oliver broke the kiss. Her lips felt swollen and hot._

 _Oliver's thumb rubbed on her lips._

" _How can someone be so clumsy?" he muttered. Felicity was not someone who got angry quickly but Oliver's tone pushed on her nerves._

" _Well if you had given it to me like a normal person, I would probably not have slipped," she snapped. She pulled herself up, wrapping both arms around the toy._

 _Her eyes went wide then she pressed her hand to her swollen lips._

" _Oh my God! You stole my first kiss," she gasped. Oliver's face turned smug._

" _I- I always thought that my first kiss was going to be Ray," she muttered to herself. Oliver's warm eyes turned icy cold again. "Well too bad because, he's not getting the second one either," he snarled, pulling her towards him again. The huge kitten stuck between them but that did not stop Oliver from kissing the heck out of her._

 _He put all of his frustration and anger in the kiss, bruising her lips in the process._

 _He let go of her when someone called her name. She pushed him away and wiped the tears from her cheeks then ran away. She burst out of the trees and found Laurel at the entrance of the food tent._

 _She took one look at Felicity's face then glared at something or someone from behind her. Laurel pulled Felicity to her and hugged her. "I told you to leave her alone Oliver. What has she ever done to you?" she shouted._

" _Laurel, please let's just go. I want to go home," Felicity pleaded. Laurel looked down at her face and her eyes widened. "Oh God! Your lips- You ass! You took her first kiss?" she snarled at a smug Oliver._

" _She did kiss me back Lance," he winked at her then lazily strolled to the tent just as Ray was coming out of the tent. Ray's body stiffened and Felicity knew that he had heard him._

 _She pushed her face against Laurel's shoulder, hiding her red cheeks. "Too bad you are late Palmer. I stole her first AND second kiss," Oliver gloated._

 _If only Felicity had known that Oliver would be her first to so many things._

* * *

 **Present**

Felicity sat in front of the fire and tried in vain to warm her cold body. Night had fallen and she looked up to see Oliver close the night out. Felicity had warmed some canned meat and gravy on the fire.

She wrapped the blanket tighter around her and drank some water. Oliver put down the guns and sat down next to her in silence. She opened the blanket and gasped and shuddered at the cold from Oliver's clothes.

"Sorry," Oliver murmured. Felicity handed him the meat and gravy and with a quick thanks he started eating. "Stop thinking so hard," Oliver murmured.

"It just feels so surreal. A few days back, my life was boring. I mean I was taking the trash out at Stan's and eating marshmallows on Friday nights. Now I am hiding from the Mob. I feel like I'm in a dream and I'm gonna wake up and this would all have been a bad dream," she explained.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this and I wish I could make it stop but I would not change meeting you for anything in the world," Oliver looked deep into her eyes making her flush.

"Oliver, how do you live in this fear?" she whispered. Oliver turned his gaze to the fire and after a few minutes responded. "It's been a long time since I've been afraid, Mouse. When you are born in the Cosa Nostra, you learn to not show any weakness. Everything and anything will be used against you."

"Being born in the Cosa Nostra is like being born a Prince. No matter where you go and what you do, you will always be a Prince. Being a firstborn was kind of like that for me. Even if I wanted to, I could not run away."

Felicity remained silent and watched as the shadows played on Oliver's handsome face. He looked to be deep in thought and she did not want to disturb him. "How was it growing up? I mean I know that we grew up together but – was it different?"

"I grew up pretty much like every other child I guess except I had to take classes that most parents would not want their children to take. I had extra-curricular activities like sparing and wrestling but it was only later on that I realised how different we were from other families."

"My parents." Oliver smiled, clearly having a very fond memory of them. "They were the best parents a child could ask for. Despite being from the mob, Mom and Dad were adamant that we did normal things like do our homework in the kitchen while Mom cooked or Dad and I watched football during football season. They were the most in love couple that I knew."

"I remember once Mom and Dad had had a major fight for I don't know what reason and I can still hear my father saying, 'Fuck it' before pulling my mother to his shoulder and carrying her to their bedroom. They only came out late in the afternoon," he chuckled.

"Sounds like a very loving family," Felicity leaned her head against his shoulder, suddenly tired. Oliver put down his can and pulled Felicity between his legs and wrapped her in his arms. Felicity leaned her head against his chest and sighed.

"Why were you so angry then?" she asked timidly. Oliver sighed, "Things changed when my father and sister were killed. I had to grow up way before I should have. My father's – best friend took over to groom me to become the boss. His ways were a little – harsh," he said after a pause.

"My first kill was a man who had dared to sell drugs under our guard. I was ten. I remember the feel of hot blood on my skin and the way that his eyes turned blank seconds after his death. I remember waking up in cold sweat and not falling back to sleep for months. It was at that moment that I promise myself that I would never bring a child into this world. I would be the last Capo Starling has," he whispered against her head.

Felicity looked up at him, her lips accidentally skimming against his jaw. Oliver groaned then bent his head to kiss her. "You make me feel things that I promised myself to never feel for anyone, Mouse," he groaned.

"I heard that before," she smiled against his lips. She initiated the next kiss, slowly getting to her knees while pushing Oliver on his back.

Oliver let her take control for a little while then switched places with her. Felicity's back arched when Oliver's lips skimmed on her nipples over her clothes. "Oh God! Oliver," she moaned.

Suddenly they heard a snap and they froze. "Why is everyone so hell-bent on cock-blocking me?" Oliver grumbled while grabbing his gun.

 _ ***A/N: There you go my lovelies. I hope that you guys liked this chapter well enough. I need to know something though: would you guys like a story with Oliver and Felicity as teenagers? Please leave me a review and let me know. I love you guys so much.**_

 _ **Pixi***_


	8. Chapter 8

©Pixi

 _ ***A/N: My dear readers! How are you? I hope that you have a wonderful day. Well as for me, it's raining cats and dogs and lo and behold, I slipped and fell. Typical of me! Poor me, I had no Oliver Queen to pick me up**_

 _ **Anyway, hope that you have an amazing time and please be careful and don't fall down!**_

 _ **I know that I have been MIA for quite some time but I blame it on writer's block. I have no idea what I am going to write today but let's hope that you guys enjoy it! Leave me a review, I love reading them. Without further ado, here is Chapter 8!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 8**

Oliver moved in front of Felicity and cocked his gun towards the entrance, bracing himself for the worst. When the noise stopped a little from the entrance of their cave, Oliver whispered a "Don't move" then cautiously moved out.

Felicity's heart felt her hands dampen and the blood in her veins turn to ice when she heard the cry of what could only be that of a wild animal. She could hear the wind outside then the loud cry of the animal and Oliver's grunt.

Feeling her heart rush up her neck, she swallowed hard then grabbed a rock and rushed out to Oliver. What she saw made her freeze. Her mind was screaming at her to move but it was as if someone had paved her feet in cement.

In front of her was quite the possibly the biggest bear that she had ever seen. As she watched, the bear stood up on its hind legs and snarled at Oliver who branded the gun in its direction. She must have made a noise because both Oliver and the bear turned to look at her.

Upon seeing her, it snarled again and turned towards her. Even then she could not move. She stood rooted in fear, her eyes wide, her body trembling in fear. Oliver cocked his gun then fired. The bear roared then charged at the forest.

They both listened as it ran away. Oliver ran to her and pulled her in his arms. She dropped the rock and buried her face in his chest. "Oh God Olive, I thought that I had lost you," she whispered.

"Bloody stubborn woman! I told you to stay inside. She could have killed you with one swipe of her paw," he grumbled in her hair. "Let's go inside."

Oliver closed his hand in a fist to hide its trembling as he helped this one tiny woman who had his life wrapped around her hand.

 _ **10 years ago**_

 _Felicity burst out of the girls' locker, her hand wiping furiously at her mouth. Since the Halloween party and her first kiss stolen by Oliver, he had taken every opportunity to get in her face which ended with him dragging her to the nearest secluded area and drowning her in kisses._

 _Once he had dragged her to the janitor's closet where he had proceeded to kiss her until she was breathless and could only hang on to him. At Laurel's request, she had gone to their school's football game where she had done everything to stay out of the way of Oliver but he had caught her while she was going to the bathroom and dragged her under the bleaches to maul her._

 _She could not even cry outrage or harassment since secretly he made her feel funny inside and her body craved things that it had never did before. A lot of girls were after him but even if he flirted with them, he did not date any one of them. Every time that he kissed her, he whispered that she was his._

 _In a year, her body had changed from being a little girl to that of a woman. She was not busty but she made up for it with a very prominent butt and a curvaceous body. A butt that Oliver took great pleasure in exploring. No one could say that they had not seen the changes in her body especially when she had finally been able to convince her mother to let her wear contact lenses._

 _The day that she had come to school without her glasses, Oliver had nearly had a coronary. He had demanded that she continue wearing her glasses. The next day, in an act of defiance to him, she had worn her contact lenses again which had apparently not digested well with him. Just as the first bell had rung, as she was rushing to class, Oliver had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the empty arts and crafts class where he had proceeded to slam her against the wall. Then he had kissed her like there was no tomorrow._

 _His hands had grabbed her ass, moulding her to his hard length. "I told you to wear your glasses. Where are they?" he had asked, biting her neck. "You know what the guys have been saying about you? You want to become a tease? You looking for some dick?" he had snarled at her._

 _Felicity had pushed him away then wiped her hand away shouting back "You are not my boyfriend. I want you to stop kissing me! Yes! I want to date somebody and you have nothing to say about it."_

 _Oliver's eyes had turned icy before he had lifted her off her feet and dug his hands in her hair, kissing her until her lips were bruised and had started to bleed a little. It was only when Oliver had felt her tears on his face that he had let up._

 _His hands had released her hair and wiped her tears before Felicity had pushed him away just as the second bell had rung. The few days after this incident, Oliver left her alone which in some ways made her feel unwanted._

 _Then today happened. Felicity had been in her P.E classes when one of the guys had approached her. Since Oliver had 'attacked' her at the Halloween party, Ray had grown more and more distant. He had stopped calling her and rarely talked to her except when needed. Luckily for her, she had Laurel and Sara who had been with her during her first heartbreak._

 _Thomas was a sweet guy; a little nerdy but sweet nonetheless. Where other guys feared Oliver's wrath and avoided her, Thomas was new and Felicity felt a shiver of excitement at finally being able to go out on a date._

 _Just as Thomas was asking her if she wanted to have ice-cream on Saturday, Oliver and his troop had entered the school gym. His eyes had zoned in on Thomas bent at the waist, his foot on the bench next to her while he gazed into her eyes._

 _Within seconds, he had crossed the gym to reach next to her. Before he could grab her, Felicity had said a quick goodbye and rushed to the girls' locker. Being the last one in, she waited until one of the stalls were free before going in to take a shower._

 _While in the shower, she had heard the door open but her focus was on Thomas. Being the youngest in her class had given her quite a complex so Felicity had taken the habit to change in the shower itself._

 _She was toweling her hair dry when her eyes fell on Oliver, casually leaning against one of the lockers, twirling her panty on his forefinger. Felicity felt mortified. The panty in question was white with cats on it._

 _As she opened her mouth to shout, Oliver grabbed her and pulled her to him, effectively shutting her up. "What did he want?" he snarled._

" _He- he asked me for ice-cream," she whispered, her head bent, almost touching his chest._

" _Listen carefully mouse. You-Will-Not-Go-Out with him or anyone for that matter. I will make sure of it," he snapped. Tears filled her eyes and she pushed him in the chest, her small fists hitting him in anger._

" _Why? Why can't I go out with him? He is nice and he is the only one who has asked me out," she shouted._

" _EVERYONE KNOWS BECAUSE I WARNED THEM NOT TO," he shouted back, silencing her. The locker room fell silent except for their laboured breathing._

" _Why would you do that?" she whispered, her eyes running wildly on his face._

" _Because you are mine to play with mouse. I want you to be free yet bound to me so I can play with you whenever I want," he smirked._

" _Then why? Why are you always there to save me? Why do you always look out for me? Why did you give me Regina? Why are you kind to me one moment then cruel?" she wailed, tears running down her face._

" _You named her Regina?" he asked shocked. "It's a pussy name, mouse" he chuckled._

" _It means queen in Italian, you jackass!" she snapped, protective of her kitten. Then she gasped when she realised what she had revealed._

 _Oliver stopped laughing then a look of wonder came on his face. "You named her after me?" he asked, dazed._

" _N-no! Are you crazy? I just like the name. It's pretty and regal," she stammered. She looked everywhere except at him. Oliver laughed softly then lightly kissed her temple making her look up at him in surprise. Oliver smiled down at her then kissed her slowly and deeply, without the usual anger._

 _His lips moulded to hers, coaxing her to respond to him. Her arms lifted on their own, clinging to his broad shoulders while he ravaged her senses with his kisses. A moan escaped her which made Oliver's hand dig in her ass, dragging her slowly up and down his hardness._

 _Soon Oliver had her lying on her back on one of the benches while he bent on her, his lips and teeth wreaking havoc on her neck as he sucked and bit her softly._

 _Felicity mewled, her legs moving restlessly. She pushed Oliver's shirt away and dragged her hands on his chest making him curse then shudder. He ruthlessly pushed her blouse away, his breath catching in his throat as he looked at her heaving breasts._

 _He cursed then closed her blouse and sat next to her breathing heavily. Felicity pulled her blouse closed, confusion etched on her face. She laid a hand on his shoulder which made him flinch._

" _If you don't want me ripping your panties away and shoving my tongue in your pussy, please don't touch me," he growled. Felicity looked down at the hand that she had on his shoulder then stood up slowly until she stood in front of him._

 _Oliver finally lifted his head to look at her and Felicity's breath locked in her throat at the look of anguish in his eyes. Taking leverage on his shoulder, she sat astride him then hugged him, her head to his chest._

" _Why are you mean to me?" she asked in a small voice._

" _Felicity. You make me feel things that I cannot feel for you. I am not allowed to feel those things and if- if people find out what you mean, it could destroy everything," he lamented._

" _What people?" she asked._

" _Bad people Felicity. People who would do anything to have something against my family. That's why I need to stay away from you," he looked deeply into her eyes. She could almost see regret in them._

 _He lightly kissed her on her collarbone then lifted her off of him. Before she could say anything, his phone rang._

" _Yes McKenna? Do I want to come over later?" he repeated, his eyes searching hers. Her breath caught in her chest as she waited for him to answer._

" _Yes I would like that," he chuckled at something she said which broke her heart._

" _It's time to stop playing cat and mouse, mouse. You are free," he smiled._

" _You- what are you going to do with McKenna?" she asked, her voice already breaking._

" _What I told you I would do if you did not get your hands off of me," he replied instantly. Tears ran down freely on her face._

" _You are going to have sex with her?" Without waiting for an answer, Felicity grabbed her bag then ran out of the changing room, tears blurring her sight._

 _She was not looking at where she was going so she ended up smacking into a woman who was wearing an expensive perfume. Her bag along with the woman's clutch fell and Felicity knelt down to pick them both up._

 _She looked up and through her tears saw Oliver's mother looking down at her with compassion on her face which caused her to cry even more._

 _Donna Queen was a beautiful woman who oozed class but still managed to look humble unlike some other arrogant teen. Felicity looked down at her feet , embarrassed that she had just been making out with this woman's son a few minutes earlier._

 _She tensed when she heard familiar heavy footsteps behind her. She knew without any doubt that it was her tormentor. Before she could run away, Moira Queen spoke to her in a well cultured voice._

 _"Hello Felicity. How are you? Your name is Felicity right?"_

 _Felicity looked up at her in surprise then smiled shyly. "Yes! I'm Felicity. But how did you know my name?"_

 _Moira smiled at her then lightly tucked her hair behind her ears when she felt Oliver move closer to her. She tensed the lightly glanced behind her to see Oliver brain himself and looking at his mother's hand on her as if she were dirt next to them. She pulled backed then looked up at Moira in embarrassment._

 _"Maybe I should go. I'm gonna be late for class," she whispered, pull in her bag tighter against her._

 _"What class? " Oliver growled, close to her ears. She shivered then turned into herself almost like a turtle._

 _"Oliver! Is this the way to talk to a lady?" his mother admonished._

 _"I- uh- I have dance class," she stammered, her heart pounding in her chest._

 _Oliver scoffed and Felicity felt her face heat. " You are the last person who should be taking dance classes . I have never met someone as clumsy as you," he mocked. By now Felicity knew that her face was flaming. She murmured a quick goodbye then ran out of there._

 _She could still hear Oliver getting his ass getting handed by his mother and she smiled._

 **Present**

One they had reached the cave, exhausted from fear and their hard day, Felicity fell asleep almost as soon as her head touched the makeshift pillow. Oliver woke up to something soft pressing on his chest while something soft and fragrant keep tickling his nose. He opened his eyes and a cloud of blond obscured his view. _Ah! Felicity._

She slept quietly, her breath tickling his neck. Her leg lay on his hip, her knee pressing into his morning wood while her am was wrapped tightly around his middle. He must have twitched because she mewled in her sleep and her knee pressed deeper into his cock making him groan.

He tried moving but she almost crawled all over him. So Oliver did what most mafia men would do; he used her knee to create more pleasurable sensations while kissing and licking her neck.

Felicity woke to an amazing feeling. Someone was making love to her neck wile moving her hips against something delightfully hard so that shards of sensations rushed through her body.

She breathed in deeper and her nose twitched asnOliver's manly smell assauktedbher senses and amplified the pleasurable sensations running through her. Her eyes snapped open then she gasped as Oliver pressed her leg tighter against him while his body jerked.

She pulled back and lifted herself off him. He do not look ashamed for someone who got caught, instead he looked at her smugly.

"Good morning mouse. Trust that you slept well?" he grinned at her, his dimples winking.

"Good morning. Umm what time is it?" she blushed. She pushed her hair as a from her face then looked around. The fire had died but it was not as cold as it had been the previous night.

"It's six hundred hours . We need to get moving. It's already daylight and the people from last night are probably on our trail again," he said. He stretched andFelicity's mouth dried as his shirt stretched tight on his stomach.

Oliver caught her looking and chuckled cockily. "See something you like Mouse?"

Felicity blushed harder and Oliver pulled her close, kissing her red cheek. "I always loved how you could blush. Always made me hard in class," he teased.

Felicity's eyes grew wide and she pushed away from Oliver. "You dirty horndog!" she snapped. "I'm going to go take care of business then we'll get moving," she huffed, turning her back to him.

"Careful of bears out there," he called and he heard her small yelp as she scurried around outside. Oliver got up and soon he was ready for them to be on their way.

Felicity came out from behind a boulder, her face fresh.

Oliver looked around and knew that they needed to keep moving south I order for them to get out of the woods.

They had been moving for a couple of hours when a twig snapped next to Felicity. "Don't move." Oliver's senses sharpened and he turned around just as two men rushed out of the trees. In a blink of an eye, Oliver's gun was out and the two men were shot.

More men came out from behind them until they were surrounded. Oliver threw his gun at Felicity who hastily grabbed it and faced the goons.

Oliver moved with amazing speed for someone of his size. In a blur of movement, he had one man at his feet with his foot pressed tight on his neck while he lifted another one by the neck and threw him against a tree.

Felicity screamed as a man grabbed her and tried pulling her deeper in the forest. Oliver's head snapped around and a snarl rose up as he crushed the windpipe under his foot with a twist.

He rushed to Felicity and then stopped abruptly when the man flashed a knife. She froze as the blade nipped at her neck. "Do not move or I kill her," he shouted close to her ears, making them ring.

"OLIVER!" Felicity shouts but the man tightened his arm around her neck.

"Hush hitch! My boss has asked me to bring you to him whole or I would enjoy this tight little body," he said lasciviously.

Oliver growled, his vision darkening with red around the edges. Oliver's foot connected with a rock which hit the man right on the forehead. His hold on her loosened and he shook his head, trying to clear it.

Felicity knelt and grabbed the gun which she had dropped and threw it at Oliver. Two gunshots later, the man was dead and Oliver was pulling her in his arms.

"That is so sweet. Do not move," a feminine voice ordered from behind him while a gun was cocked at the same time, it's barrel cold against Oliver's skull.

"Long time no see lover," the voice taunted.

Oliver's head lifted fromFelicity's neck and his eyes met the dark gaze of his ex lover.

"McKenna," he said and Felicity tensed.

"I see that you still feel something for little Felicity here," -she mocked.

"Still being Daddy's thug?" Oliver taunted back. The gun dug deeper in his skull. "Damien Darhk requests your presences at his palace and what Daddy asks, Daddy gets."

 _ ***A/N: There you are my lovelies. Hope that you liked this chapter. Leave me a review, I love reading them. Be safe and have a**_ _ **great weekend ahead!**_

 _ **Kisses,**_

 _ **Pixi***_


End file.
